Os Deuses Também Olham Por Bastardos
by AStoneBird
Summary: Na Muralha Jon Snow recebe uma visita misteriosa e finalmente segura a mão de Melisandre. Jon Recebe uma segunda chance, mas como ele vai usa-la?
1. Chapter 1

A garota de vermelho se aproximou acalmando o lobo gigante, seu nome é _Fantasma_, mas ela o chamou por outro nome.

– _Jon Snow,_ esse ainda não é o seu lugar.

Sua voz era familiar, mas ele nunca vira ou sentira seu cheiro ante. Ela cheirava a morte e vida, amor e ódio, medo e esperança. Parecia uma jovem garota, mas tinha a voz que uma sabia anciã.

– Venha comigo. – quando ela tocou o lobo gigante Jon Snow soube mais uma vez quem ele era.

"_E agora sua vigília terminou._" eles falaram para o seu corpo que estava deitado na neve vermelha da Muralha.

A _Mulher Vermelha_ estava ao lado do seu corpo, ajoelhada e sussurrando algo para ele enquanto a multidão de corvos de negro se dissipava com medo do lobo gigante branco.

A menina de vermelho ficou ao lado da Mulher Vermelha, mas ela não pareceu vê-la, Lobo Jon se aproximou do cadáver e da mulher.

Melisandre olhou para o lobo branco e tocou seu pescoço peludo.

– Volte Jon Snow. Segure a minha mãe. – A Mulher vermelha segurou a mão do cadáver e o beijou.

Jon sentiu um calor puxa-lo para fora de seu lobo, chamando-o para o cadáver frio, por instinto ele tentou resistir, mas a menina disse:

– É o seu destino. Não lute contra.

* * *

– R'hllor tem poder Jon Snow. Você não deveria estar surpreso.

Todo Castelo Negro olhava para Jon sentado na sala comum com uma distância segura. Quando viram Jon voltar a vida após o beijo da Senhora Melisandre pensaram que ele era mais uma criatura e tentaram manda-lo de volta para a morte, e pela segunda vez a Mulher Vermelha o salvou naquele dia. Agora se amontoavam no fundo da sala ouvindo o que a mulher falava.

– Aceite Jon. – ela lhe estendeu o pergaminho com o selo de Stannis Baratheon. – É o seu destino ser um Stark. Eu vi nas chamas. Sua vigília terminou na sua morte, seu dever começou na sua segunda vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Lá estava ela novamente, a garota de vermelho, ela dava um sorriso de cumplicidade para Jon enquanto entrava nas criptas de Winterfell onde os Lordes e Antigos Reis descansavam com seus lobos gigantes e espadas.

Jon a seguiu até as estatuas do Senhor seu pai quando ela parou de andar aguardando por ele.

– Bem-vindo, Jon _Stark_. – ela disse sorrindo. – Agora você achou o seu lugar. Está feliz?

– Quem é você? – ele perguntou com ousadia.

– Não lembras de mim meu querido, ex-Snow? Eu estive com você no momento mais importante em que você precisou que os _Deuses_ olhassem por você. – Ela olhou para a estatua a sua frente. – Veja o que eu lhe dei.

Jon andou até ela e olhou para a estatua. Era sua estatua com um lobo gigante feito em mármore branco ao seu lado e com Garra Longa depositada no joelho. Ao seu lado estava Robb e antes dele o Senhor seu pai. Antigos Rei e Lorde do Norte. _O norte se lembra_, ele pensou.

– Quem é você? – ele perguntou novamente e a garota sorriu e respondeu calmamente.

– Alguns me chamam de _R'hllor_, outros de _Mãe_, _Donzela, Pai, Guerreiro, Ferreiro_, a _Velha_, e o _Estranho_. Aqui no norte sou conhecida como _Os Deuses Antigos_. Além do mar tenho outros _milhares _de nomes. Quem sou eu Jon ex-Snow-agora-Stark?  
Jon olhou perplexo para a garota de vermelho, mas sabia que o que ela estava falando era verdade.

– V-você é os Deuses em um só. – ele afirmou.– Como isso é possível?

– É mais simples do que você pensa. – ela sentou aos pés da estatua de Jon. – No começo só existia um Deus na crença humana, mas o destino as vezes é cruel e um Deus tem que fazer o destino seguir seu curso. Eles rezavam para mim pedindo que eu não permitisse que matassem seu pai que era inocente, porém se eu não deixasse que tal coisa acontecesse como poderia o destino ser concluído? Eles perderem a fé em mim Jon, não uma, mas milhares de vezes. Começaram a rezar por outros Deuses, mas no final é sempre para mim que eles rezam, não importa o meu nome aos ouvidos dos mortais. Mas eu não sou um Deus Jon. Eu sou o Destino, o Tempo.

– E por que está aqui comigo? Por que veio me falar sobre isso?

– Porque você faz parte de um destino que liga 3 pessoas.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– A Profecia Jon, a Profecia de Azor Ahai. – ela levantou e lhe tocou o rosto. – O dragão tem três cabeça, mas toda cabeça precisa de uma espada.

– Mas a profecia é sobre Stannis. – A menina de vermelho agora parecia uma mulher e sua roupa vermelha se dissolvia em negro.

– Ele foi só mais um caminho do Destino. – Seu rosto a centímetros do seu e Jon podia sentir um cheiro doce sair de seus lábios, o cheiro o fez pensar em_ amor_. – A primeira vez em que Azo Ahai esteve nesse mundo ele teve que provar ser digno matando sua própria amada. Mas isso você já provou ser. Todos Vocês. Suas outras metades estão vindo meu querido Jon. Prepare-se _Jon.._

_... Targaryen_. Foi a única coisa que Jon Stark lembrou do sonho que tivera. Ele sabia que era o mesmo sonho de todas as noites só não lembrava sobre o que era.


	3. Chapter 3

– Essa é a última resposta,_ Milorde_. – Clydas entregou o pergaminho selado com cera verde com o lagarto-leão.– Todos responderam ao Senhor.

Jon havia mandado corvos para todos os vassalos do norte, somente um não lhe respondeu jurando lealdade.

_" É com honra que a Casa Reed submete-se ao verdadeiro Senhor do Norte"_

O Poder do Norte estava com Jon _Stark _e os Bolton pagarão pela a traição com a Casa Stark. No dia seguinte seguiria ao encontro de Stannis Baratheon e marcharia por Winterfell com mais da metade dos vassalos e muitos guerreiros e esposas de lança do povo livre que se juntaram a ele. Jon nunca lhes pediu, mas eles quiseram se juntar na causa do ex-bastardo que os salvara do frio e dos Outros e Jon não podia recusar.

* * *

Estava em sua forma humana e contava história ao pequeno Stark que agora não andaria mais, ele queria histórias de terror e ela lhe contou sobre os Caminhantes Brancos. Estava em sua forma animal olhando a bela donzela Stark no Ninho da Águia que sonhava em voltar para a casa enquanto construía seu Lar de Neve. Estava em sua forma de serva quando a pequena Stark que agora era Ninguém vinha ao Templo lhe contar as três coisas. Estava com o lobo gigante negro ajudando o mais jovem Stark com a sua guardiã selvagem quando o Cavalheiro das Cebolas veio leva-lo para casa. Estava montada em um dragão Verde quando a Mãe dos Dragões recebeu as notícias sobre a Guerra da Escuridão que o seus Sete Reinos logo iria enfrentar e disse para seu Capitão da Guarda Real que voltaria para casa. Estava em Dorne quando o-Príncipe-que-não-morreu se declarou Rei e quando a Senhora Coração de Pedra enforcou a Donzela de Tarth, quando Eddard Stark perdeu a cabeça, quando colocaram a cabeça de Vento Cinzento no Jovem Lobo, quando o Rei Louco foi assassinado pelo Regicida, quando Rhaegar foi morto e quando sua mulher e filhos foram brutalmente assassinados.

Em todos os momentos da história ela esteve presente, no passado, no presente e no futuro. O Destino tinha de acontecer, e todos tinham de se provar, até mesmo ela. Durante toda a sua existência somente uma vez abriu mão de suas obrigações e se dedicou ao seu amor. Foi seu único erro que fez a escuridão surgir, o amor que sentiu por um mortal.

Ainda sentia a lamina em seu coração. Era preciso abrir mão de um amor para fazer a espada, era preciso o_ seu sangue_ na espada. O sangue do amor para fazer o fogo queimar. Agora via o rosto de seu amado novamente em Jon Stark, mas sabia que aquele não era o mesmo homem que um dia amou, o homem com quem fizera seu _sacrifício de amor_. Ela jurou nunca mais deixar suas obrigações com a humanidade e fazer o destino seguir seus caminhos.

* * *

_Ninguém_ estava do outro lado do mar, em Bravos, quando ouviu as três coisas novas.

_"O Bastardo morreu e reviveu na frente de toda a Patrulha da Noite."_

_"O Bastardo não é mais bastardo, agora é um verdadeiro Stark e o Norte é dele."_

_"O Norte não quer um Senhor Nortenho lutando contra os Outros. O Norte que um Rei Nortenho lutando, essa foi a exigência dos nortenhos para se juntar ao Rei Stannis na luta contra o Trono de Ferro."_

Quando _Ninguém_ veio com as três coisas novas ao Servo do Deus de Muitas Faces ele lhe disse que era hora de voltar e lutar ao lado do novo Rei do Norte.

– Mas se eu for eu não poderei mais voltar. Não serei mais uma serva do Deus de Muitas Faces.

– Esse não é o seu lugar menina. Seu lugar sempre foi no outro lado do mar. Você é serva onde estiver. – o homem gentil respondeu abrindo a porta para ela. – Quem é você?

– Ninguém. – ela respondeu saindo do templo sem olhar para trás.

– Isso é verdade. – a menina orfã disse. – Mantenha a espada sempre contigo, _Ningém_.

– Vocês sabiam? – seu rosto era uma mascará sem sentimentos onde deveria estar surpresa.

– Sabemos de tudo, Arya da Casa Stark.

* * *

O Senhor Protetor do Vale esperava por Alayne Stone em uma sala reservada.

– Lhe trago boas notícias minha queria filha. – ela andou até ele e depositou um beijo em seus lábios. Durante algum tempo isso lhe fazia sentir estranha, mas agora despertava algo dentro da donzela. O beijo foi longo e quente até Petyr afasta-la gentilmente, mas mantendo-a perto de seu corpo e contornando seus cheios lábios vermelhos com o polegar. – O Norte tem um novo rei.

– Quem? – ela tinha medo da resposta. Será que o bastardo Bolton tinha se declarado ou Stannis tomou o Norte. _Oh, Deuses. Será que nunca terei minha casa novamente?_

– Jon _Stark._ – ele sorriu com a confusão em sua face. – Pelas notícias que chegaram aqui ele morreu e foi liberado de seus deveres, depois uma feiticeira vermelha lhe deu vida mais uma vez na frente de todo Castelo Negro.

– Isso é... – Sansa não sabia o que falar sobre isso. Sera verdade? Os deuses olharam por Jon?

– Fantástico? Eu sei. – Petyr completou. – Se não tivesse cinquenta nomes como testemunha do fato eu também não acreditaria, confesso que ainda tenho duvidas.

– Isso quer dizer que..?

– Você irá para casa minha querida Sansa. – ele sorriu, mas seus olhos estavam tristes. Sansa sabia que deveria estar feliz, mas pensar em deixar Petyr...

– Você vai comigo? – ela perguntou esperançosa.

– Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. – aquilo era esperando, mas mesmo assim abriu um pequeno buraco em seu coração. Durante o tempo que passara com seu Protetor Sansa começou a sentir algo por ele, o homem que a salvou. Seu Florian.

– Não quero ir sem você. – ela o abraçou como se fosse a última chance de uni-lo a si para nunca mais separar-se dele. – Quero ficar com você, Petyr.

Ele suspirou e abraçou mais forte a linda donzela filha da antiga garota que amou em sua infância.

* * *

Yunkai perdeu a guerra conta os dragões e os _dothrakis _que Dany conquistou. Seu _Khalasar _tinha mais de 30 mil guerreiros lutando pela Mãe dos Dragões.

A punição que Daenerys deu aos perdedores da batalha foi uma grande frota de navios de cada. Com mais de 50 mil navios ela atravessou o oceano. Três deles somente para seus dragões, os maiores navios.

Victarion Greyjoy, um homem de ferro que se declarou por ela mesmo depois da sua recusa de um casamento, comandava seus navios.

Tyrion Lannister, um anão que se convenceu ser mais útil vivo, conta sobre o que acontecia em Westeros e como seria mais plausível ganhar a guerra.

Sor Jorah, seu urso protetor ajudado pelo duende, fora perdoado pela Rainha e agora fazia parte de sua Guarda Real junto com Sor Barristan.

Foram 2 meses no mar até chegar em Dorne, onde fora recebida pelo Príncipe Doran e ficou sabendo de Aegon, o filho de seu irmão que não sabia que estava vivo. Quando ele chegou perto de Rhaehal o grande dragão verde de quatro metros quase o queimou e Viserion quase o mordeu. Desde esse dia o príncipe se manteve longe dos Dragões.

– O Norte é comandado Jon Stark, o ex-bastardo de Ned Stark. – Sor Barristan falava olhando para a mesa pintada. Dany tomou Pedra do Dragão e fez de base depois do tempo passado em Dorne – O rei Aegon luta pelo Sul com o filho do usurpador.

– Sor Barristan, você viu como os dragões agiram com Aegon? – ela pensou nisso durante um longo tempo desde Dorne. – Eles sentiram algo naquele garoto e eu também.

O cavalheiro hesitou por um momento e trocou um longo olhar com Sor Jorah antes de responder.

– Vossa Graça, se me permite falar, não acredito muito na história que lhe foi contada. O garoto tem os olhos e os cabelos dos Targaryen, mas eu conheci muito bem os traços do Príncipe Rhaegar e de Elia e quando olho para ele...

Ele deixou as palavras no ar. Dany olhou para seu urso pedindo sua opinião também.

– Os dragões sentem. – foi tudo o que ele disse.

Dany lembrava das palavas ouvidas na Casa dos Imortais.

_"Um dragão de pano oscilou em mastros por cima de uma multidão exultante."_

– Talvez ele seja um dragão de pano. – Dany sussurrou para si mesmo.

– O que disse _Khaleesi? _– Jorah perguntou.

– É algo que ouvi na Casa dos Imortais. Precisamos saber a verdade.

– Podemos ter com Jon Connington. – Sor Jorah disse com uma ameaça na voz.

– Faça isso. Não viajei meio mundo para deixar um dragão de pano tomar o trono do meu pai.

– Vossa graça. – Irri e Jhiqui interromperam entrando na sala após três batidas. – Chegou um corvo com isso.

Elas lhe entregaram o pergaminho e saíram, era selado com cera cinza e com um lobo gigante.

– O que diz, Vossa Graça?

– O irmão do Usurpador foi morto na batalha de Winterfell. E Jon Stark está vindo para Pedra do Dragão. – ela entregou a mensagem aos seus cavalheiros. – Logo saberemos mais sobre o Norte.


	4. Chapter 4

Dany esperava a chegada do navio ao cais, ela viu o desembarque, e os cavalheiros a caminho do castelo.

A última vez que esteve em Pedra do Dragão ainda era um bebê fugindo com o irmão mais velho. O lugar era lindo, nunca imaginou se sentir em casa novamente. Sempre pensava na porta vermelha como lar, mas aqui, com todas as estatuas de Dragão do castelo...

Drogon, Rhaegal e Viserion voavam livremente sobre as ondas caçando peixes e outras coisas, quando voltavam para o castelo sempre ficavam perto de alguma estatua esculpida maravilhosamente na forma de dragões.

– Vossa Graça, ele aguarda vossa presença na sala de audiência. – Missandei anunciou.

– A mesa está pronta? – Dany trataria com o Stark durante o a quebra do jejum. – Mande-o para lá.

Dany agora se vestia como uma westerosi, já estava fasta da moda qartena e dos desconfortáveis _tokar_ de Meereen e estava muito frio para se vestir como os dothrakis. O inverno estava no começo quando Dany chegou em Westeros, seu _khalasar_ quase morrera de frio, até Dany providenciar roupas quentes.

Dany foi se juntar a Jon na mesa de desejum acompanhada por sua guarda real. Andava pensando em Daario, na forma cruel que seu amante mercenário fora assassinado pelos Yunkaistas e em todos aqueles que não conseguiu salvar. Tinha um _Khalasar _com 30 mil guerreiros espalhados por Pedra do Dragão, 10 mil mercenários e 9 mil Imaculados em Ponta Tempestade, mas não tinha Daario em lugar algum.

– Da última vez que um Stark foi ao encontro de um Targaryen meu pai morreu pela espada do Regicida. – Dany ainda tinha uma magoa pela Casa Stark, mas seu ódio fora apagado quando soube o que sei pai fizera com eles. Jon Stark não poderia ser penalizado pelo o que seu pai fizera no passado assim como Dany não podia ser chamada de louca pelas loucuras de seu pai e irmão, os dois haviam nascido durante a rebelião e era apenas vitimas de suas famílias.

Ele estava vestindo um gibão com o lobo gigante da sua casa perdido em pensamentos enquanto olhava as chamas da lareira e quando virou para Dany seus olhos cinza por um momento foram violeta e fizeram Dany perder o ar.

– Mas eu vim pedir sua ajuda. – ele disse caminhando até Dany e depositando um beijo em sua mão, ela sentiu sua pele formigar onde seus lábios estiveram. – É um prazer conhecer uma das últimas Targaryen.

– Se a ajuda a que se refere é contra os Outros, lamento dizer que não era preciso pedir. Os meus planos eram viajar para o norte 2 semanas atrás, mas com a sua visita tive de adiar. – surpresa e um pouco de vergonha passou pelo rosto do jovem rei. – Fiquei sabendo que é rei de metade do reino.

– Eu nunca quis isso. – ele corou levemente enquanto puxava uma cadeira para Dany e sentou na outra a sua frente. – Isso foi coisa dos vassalos, assim como fizeram com meu irmão, eu prefiro ser só o Lorde de Winterfell. Vejo que os dragões são verdadeiros. Qual o nome do branco e do verde?

– Viserion e Rhaegal. Eu vi eles sobrevoarem seu navio. – por um momento Dany pensou que os dragões atacariam o navio, mas eles somente voaram sobre o navio. – Mas sobre o que tratasse a sua visita?

– Os Outros, mas vejo que isso não é novidade. – Dany percebeu que Jon não tocou na comida, mas deduziu que ele já havia quebrado o jejum no navio. – Como deve saber, a Patrulha da Noite está combatendo-os desde a chegada do inverno, contam com mais de 15 mil homens do norte e 25 mil homens do povo livre. Reabriram todos os castelos, de Atalaialeste do Mar até Atalaiaoeste da Ponta e dividimos os 40 mil entre eles, mas os números ainda são pequenos e nossa armar anda mais inúteis. Precisamos de obsidiana para usar contra eles.

– Obsidiana? – Dany ficou confusa. – Vidro de dragão? O que eu tenho com isso? Não sei fazer obsidiana com meus dragões.

– Bem. – Jon pareceu desconfortável na cadeira. – Quando Stannis deixou Pedra do Dragão para ajudar a Patrulha ele disse que Pedra do Dragão tinha uma grande quantidade disso nas entranhas do castelo, pensei que, com a sua permissão, meus homens poderiam tentar encontrar um pouco mais.

– Se é isso que é preciso, tem a minha permissão. – a conversa ainda não tinha acabado, Dany conseguia que o assunto desconfortável ainda não tinha chegado. – O que posso fazer por você?

Jon hesitou por um tempo, tentando se decidir se ia em frente ou não. Olhou para o guarda na porta e com um aceno o guarda abriu a porta e uma mulher de vermelho com um rubi na garganta entrou, ela vestia apenas seda vermelha e mesmo assim não parecia sentir frio.

– Se me permite, essa é Melisandre de Asshai. Uma serva se R'hllor, o Deus do Fogo.

– É uma honra ficar na presença da Mãe dos Dragões. – Melisandre sorria como se tivesse um segredo querendo escapar por seus lábios.

– Não sei o que sabe sobre isso, mas foi a senhora Melisandre que me deu minha segunda vida. – Dany havia ouvindo muito sobre isso, todo o reino falava sobre isso, ela não duvidava sobre isso, alias, ele tinha dragões e já havia visto muito para duvidar. Dany gostaria de ter conhecido Melisandre no lugar de Mirri Maz Duur. – Ela diz que se vossa graça permitir, ela pode fazer vidro de dragão com o fogo de seus dragões.

Dany pensou nisso por um tempo, quando se levantou caminhou até Jon e lhe ofereceu o braço.

– Venha comigo Stark. – eles foram até a torre Windwyrm, a torre preferida de Drogon. Eles ficaram em silencio até chegar a torre. Drogon estava olhando a ilha de cima do dragão que mirava o céu, quando sentiu Dany o grande dragão negro de 8 metros soltou fogo no céu. A neve que se acumulava no dragão de pedra a muito derretera com o calor do dragão negro. Dany sentiu Jon ficar tenso ao lado do dragão. – Tem filhos?

– Não, Senhora. – _Ele não me considera rainha, só uma senhora._, Dany pensou. – Até pouco tempo fui juramentado da Patrulha da Noite, logo depois tive que tomar meu lar de um bando de traidores. Não tenho tempo para casamentos ou prazeres. Só tenho tempo para os outros. – por algum motivo aquilo deixou Dany triste.

– Eu já tive dois maridos, os dois morreram. O filho que carreguei do meu primeiro marido foi assassinado ainda na minha barriga. Amei um homem proibido, mas ele também me foi tirado. Tive milhares de filhos na Baia dos Escravos, filhos que tive de deixar para proteger meu verdadeiro povo. – Dany caminhou até Drogon e acariciou a enorme cabeça do dragão. – Não sei se você sabe, mas quando tomei Astapor deixei a cidade no comando de um conselho, mas mesmo assim a cidade caiu depois da minha ida. Quando deixei Meereen não cometi o mesmo erro. Um Rei governa Meereen, com um conselho. Eles sabem que se a cidade não estiver indo bem eu voltarei e eles se arrependeram. Mas esses dragões são meus únicos e verdadeiros filhos e eu não permitirei que nenhum mal lhes aconteça.

– Não é minha intenção machucar o seus dragões. Eles podem ser fundamentais na nossa luta. – Drogon vou para longe quando Rhaegal vou para a torre, por um segundo ela pensou que o dragão verde atacaria, mas ele serpenteou sua cabela pelos pilares da torre até Jon Stark, como se pedisse carinho. Hesitante, Jon Stark tocou na cabeça do dragão.

– Isso é incomum. – seus dragões atavam qualquer um que tentasse se aproximar, mas Rhaegal _veio_ até ele

– Não é de se estranhar que seus filhos reconheçam um parente. – Melisandre se aproximou silenciosamente.

– O que você quer dizer? – Dany ficou confusa e viu o reflexo da confusão em Jon.

– Existe sangue Targaryen no seu sangue Jon Stark. – ela se aproximou de Jon e do dragão tão naturalmente com se já tivesse feito milhares de vezes. – Confesso que tinha minhas duvidas, mas isso me fez ter certeza. Você nunca fora o bastardo de Ned Stark, mas sim o Bastardo de Rhaegar Targaryen e Lyanna Stark.

– Isso não pode ser verdade, por que meu pai mentiria para mim? Por que desgraçaria sua honra com um filho bastardo que não é seu? – Jon olhava fixamente para Melisandre.

– Talvez porque ele sabia que se Robert Baratheon soubesse que sua amada nunca fora sequestrada e sim fugira com o príncipe e que desse amor nascera um dragão lobo mataria o bebê. Talvez tenha sido uma promessa feita em uma cama se sangue. – ela olhou para o horizonte pensativa. – É uma pena que os únicos que poderiam responder nossas perguntas estão mortos, ou muito longe.

* * *

Os três dragões voavam sobre a montanha enquanto a feiticeira vermelha cantava um cântico em uma língua desconhecida, somente Jon e Daenerys ficaram com ela na montanha, todos os guerreiros selvagens da Mãe dos Dragões haviam partido para Ponta Tempestade mais cedo, ninguém podia ficar na ilha durante a dança dos dragões.

No céu os dragões voavam em circulo, o negro de 8 metros, o verde d creme de 4. A cada dia os dragões cresciam mais.

Quando Melisandre parou o canto o único som que se ouviu foi o rugido dos dragões para a noite antes das chamas iluminarem o céu frio e quando elas se uniram em uma só algo caiu no chão, e logo estava chovendo obsidiana na montanha de Pedra do Dragão.


	5. Chapter 5

Sansa viu a fúria nos olhos de Petyr, em seu jogo nunca cogitará Jon Snow como um Stark e uma rainha dragão com três dragões verdadeiros. Seus planos de casar Sansa com Harry e reclamar Winterfell foram derrubados. De algum modo Jon sabia que Sansa estava no Ninho da Águia e pediu que a garota voltasse para casa ou invadiria o Ninho e colocaria a cabeça de Petyr nas ameias de Winterfell. Todo o Vale agora sabia que Alayne Stone é na verdade Sansa Stark, metade exigia que ela deveria ser entregue para Winterfell e a outra metade para a Rainha Cersei, que mesmo não sendo mais Regente, ainda queria a cabeça da garota.

Três semanas depois da chegada dos corvos do norte Petyr decidira que Sansa iria para Winterfell, prometendo que em pouco tempo ficariam juntos novamente. E assim foi feito, Sansa iria de para Winterfell na manhã do dia seguinte.

Não conseguiu tirar Petyr da cabeça naquela noite, toda vez que o sono se aproximava Petyr o afastava, por isso e por algo que ela sentira todo aquele tempo em que esteve em salas privadas com Petyr quando ele pedia seus beijos, toda aquela paixão, fez com que saísse de seu quarto na calada da noite e ir para os aposentos privados de Petyr.

Ele estava sentado na frente da lareira, fitando as chamas como se elas lhe devessem uma resposta, ele não pareceu notar quando ela se aproximou dele.

– Petyr. – não era mais necessário chama-lo de pai já que todo o Vale sabia que ela era Sansa Stark.

– Sansa? – ele ficou surpreso ao vê-la. – Há algo de errado? O que aconteceu?

Ela foi até ele em passos largos, ela são sabia o que falar, estava com medo, saudades, desejos? Tudo o que fez foi sentar no colo de Petyr e abraça-lo. Por um segundo ele ficou surpreso demais para retribuir o abraço.

– Eu estou com.. – como poderia falar se não sabia o que sentia? – E se Jon quiser me casar com algum dos vassalos? Eu não suportarei ser tratada desse jeito novamente.

As lagrimas escorriam manchando sua pele branca e caindo no gibão de Petyr. Seu abraço forte a fazia sentir-se segura, o cheiro de menta e vinho lhe trazia conforto e o toque despertava o desejo.

– Ele não fará isso, não permitirei. – Petyr sussurrou em seu ouvido, eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até Petyr falar novamente. – Eu pedirei sua mão antes que qualquer um o faça.

Sansa olhou para ele, seus olhos verde-acinzentados a olhando com desejo, e ela sabia o motivo que a trouxe aqui essa noite. Ela o beijou, pela primeira vez ela o fez por conta própria, surpreendendo-o. O beijo acendeu um fogo que o inverno e os corvos do norte haviam apagado. Tinha gosto de vinho da Árvore e de amor, seus lábios eram perfeitos juntos, macios e doces durante a dança do desejo que suas línguas dançavam.

Petyr a levantou delicadamente sem interromper o beijo e a levou em direção da cama.

– Não sabe o quanto desejo isso, mas não acho que seja prudente. – desejo e duvidas estavam em conflito em seus olhos e Sansa sabia que aquele não era mais Mindinho, era Petyr e não o homem frio e calculista, mas sim o homem que amava.

Sem falar nada Sansa pegou sua mão e o puxou para a cama e voltou a beija-lo, ela sabia o que queria, ela sabia o que desejava. _"Os bastardos tem sangue quente.", _ela lembrava de ouvir, naquela noite ela seria uma bastarda de Winterfell.

* * *

O navio que tomara estava indo para Salinas e lá estava ela, no mesmo lugar em que começara. Não ficou muito tempo na cidade, comprou um cavalo, um pouco de comida e partira para o Tridente, subindo para Winterfell, indo para casa. Não era a mesmo coisa ir para o Tridente sozinha, deu por si pensando em Gendry e Torta Quente. Fazia tanto tempo que não pensava neles. Sera que Torta Quente ainda esta fazendo pães na estalagem? E Gendry ainda estaria com Dondarrion? Eles a reconheceriam?

Na primeira semana de viagem a estrada do rei estava vazia, ninguém fora visto antes do quinto dia. Ela havia visto um par de cavaleiros andantes acampado perto de onde caçava, eles falavam sobre como os lobos estavam perigosos e em como não tinham medo de atacar na estrada do rei, o mais novo dizia que era por causa da carne humana que comeram durante a guerra e que agora não tinham mais medo dos homens, discutiam se deveriam sair da estrada.

Arya Stark não tinha medo de lobos, ela era uma loba, uma loba de muitas faces. No seu 10º dia, perto das Gêmeas, ela estava dormindo em uma árvore e sonhando com lobos, ela era uma loba e estava caçando com seus irmãos. Eles farejavam um cavalo e um humano. Mas ela reconhecia o cheiro do humano e correu na frente de seu bando, lá estava ela, deitada em uma árvore, fazia tanto tempo que estava atras da sua humana.

Arya acordou assustada com o relincho do cavalo, havia sonhado com ela mesmo dormindo em uma árvore, mas ela era Nymeria, sua loba. Quando saltou da árvore para acalmar cavalo a garota tomou um susto de felicidade.

Durante o tempo que passara em Bravos Arya havia crescido alguns centímetros, mas a loba cinza estava enorme, maior que o cavalo que montava. Ela estava sentada em seus quartos observando a menina, sua boca estava vermelha do sangue da caça que havia comido a pouco tempo. Arya sabia que aquela era a mesma loba que tivera de abandonar para não deixar que a rainha a matasse.

Ela queria correr e abraçar a loba, mas não conseguia se mover. Elas ficaram se encarando por um tempo até a loba andar em sua direção e lamber sua boca e bochechas, agora Arya realmente se sentia em casa.

...

Estavam a três dias da Gêmeas, a vontade de Arya era entrar no maldito castelo e matar todos, mas não era desejo do Deus de muitas faces. Nymeria andava ao seu lado, a loba abandonara seu bando no Tridente, não eram seu verdadeiro bando, os Stark são seu bando, sua família.

A loba gigante sentiu o cheiro e mostrou os dentes e correu na frente, a única coisa que ela podia fazer era ir atrás. Não era caça ela sabia, elas tinham se banqueteado com um cervo a pouco tempo.

Tinham cinquenta pessoas ou mais no grupo, um Frey andava na frente vestindo apenas retalhos como proteção contra a neve que caia. Arya estava escondida atrás de uma grande árvore com Nymeria e o cavalo, mas quando viu o manto amarelo soube que não corria perigo, era os fora da lei de Beric Dondarrion e Thoros de Myr.

– Vamos Frey, escolha logo uma árvore. – alguém do grupo gritou. – Temos mais o que fazer. Mais gente da sua laia para enforcar.

– Misericórdia, Mãe, eu não tive culpa, foram os meus irmão e meu avô. – ele implorava de joelhos na frente de uma mulher de manto preto. – Misericórdia Senhora.

A mulher levou a mão a garganta e deve ter falado algo, pois o homem começou a chorar como um bebê. Nymeria ficou inquieta atrás de Arya, a garota tentou mante-la quieta, mas a loba escapou e correu para o homem. Ele não viu quando a loba chegou por trás e cravou suas presas no pescoço dele quase arrancando a cabeça dele.

Todos do grupo olhavam para a loba gigante, Arya sentiu medo e raiva pela loba, ela não deveria ter feito aquilo, e se tentassem matar ela? E foi o que fizeram, todos pegaram suas espadas e colocaram flechas nos arcos enquanto gritavam pragas para a loba que ficou em pé ao lado do corpo do homem Frey encarando a mulher de capuz.

– Deixem ela em paz. – ela se ouviu dizer enquanto saia das árvores. – Ela não fez por mal.

Eram palavras fazias, ela sabia que a loba só quisera matar o homem, ela sentia que a loba queria mata-lo por puro prazer.

Todos ficaram em silêncio quando viram a menina ao lado da loba, mas não abaixaram as armas, somente Limo falou.

– É você? Arya da Casa Stark? – surpresa e alivio estavam presente em sua voz, mas medo e hesitação os substituíam quando ele virou para a mulher de capuz.– Senhora?

Todos olhavam para ela, ela esticou a mão e a loba gigante andou até ela deixando Arya sozinha e confusa, quando a mulher levou a mão até a garganta novamente sua voz era um sussurro de morte.

– Por muito tempo pensei que estava morte minha pequena. Você não sabe o quanto sofri ao ver todos meus bebês tirados de mim. – ela tirou o capuz, Arya queria correr, só não sabia se correria para a mulher ou para longe. Seu rosto tinha marcas de arranhões, sua pele estava em meia decomposição, seus olhos azuis era fundos e escuros e seus lindos cabelos que um dia fora vermelhos como o por-do-sol agora eram brancos e escassos. Lagrimas que não foram chamadas derramaram-se pelos olhos da pequena loba enquanto ela corria para os braços da Senhora Coração de Pedra e ela sabia que não impostava a aparência, aquela era a mulher que ela mais amava no mundo. Sua linda mãe.

* * *

"There are some who are born distinguished There are some who are raised in praise But me I was always the last in line A blot in my father's gaze No cheekbones chiselled on a feline face No skill or savvy with a sword But this game we all play is won in wily ways And sly is this littlest lord Cruel tricks of romance Degraded by their spite You snub your cub too many times You just might feel his bite... Beware beware of the words I twist I am small but my reach is long And the ravens black against the winter's mist Are whispering the half-man's song Whispering the half man's song... The land is a blooming orchard With fruits so juicy and ripe With a clink of a coin loose the lion's loin Play a tune on the half man's pipe In the arms of a whore I made a promise Sinking deeper into danger every day Cut through all their shit with a brazen wit Molding puppets from their minds of clay I'm no man of honour Myself is my true king But somewhere deep within me The bells of conscience ring Beware beware of the words I twist I am small but my reach is long And the ravens black against the winter's mist Are whispering the half-man's song They're whispering the half man's song... Whispering the half man's song..."

Finalmente ele tinha uma canção feita em sua honra.

Tyrion Lannister, Primeiro de seu Nome, Senhor de Rochedo Casterly, estava em Dorne ouvindo sua canção pela milésima vez naquele dia.

Quando lhe contaram que Príncipe Aegon estava em seu quarto chamando por ele, o Rei legítimo dos Sete reinos estava morrendo de escamagris e ninguém poderia salva-lo.

– Os Deuses realmente não gostam de vocês Targaryen.– O anão queria soar divertido, mas não parecia divertido quando olhou para o jovem garoto.– Vossa graça não parece nada bem. Quer que eu chame..

– Não. – ele interrompeu Tyrion. – Eu preciso que faça algo por mim. Ninguém mais quer fazer.

– E o que seria? – no fundo o anão sabia o que era, só de olhar para o pobre garoto em agonia na cama podia se saber o que ele mais queria.

– Misericórdia, Tyrion. – ele tossiu, falando um pouco sem fôlego. – A doença está em meus pulmões, é desesperador tentar respirar. Por favor.

– Você sabe que se eu fizer isso Jon iriá me matar? – o menino apenas apontou para a mesa do outro lado da sala. Tyrion andou até a mesa e pegou a adaga, era de aço valiriano com osso de dragão e um Grifo no botão da espada. – Ele já sabe, não é mesmo? Só não conseguiu fazer.

– Ele se sente culpado, mas eu já conversei com ele. Não toque em mim quando o fizer. – ele fechou os olhos e os abriu muito devagar, estava não frágil que o feio anão sem nariz e atrofiado sentiu pena do garoto, seu cabelo agora louro prateado estava sem vida, seus olhos azuis, não violeta, estavam escuros e com dor. – Obrigada.

– Por matá-lo? – o anão perguntou com um pouco de dor na voz.

– Também. – ele respondeu com dificuldade. – Mas principalmente por me salvar dos Homens de Pedra nos Sofrimentos e por me fazer ver meu lar antes de morrer.

– Foi um prazer. – _Esse ainda não é o seu lar criança._ Tyrion manteve seu pensamento para si. Deixe que ele morra feliz pensando ter visto seu lar como um Targaryen. Tyrion Lannister enfiou o punhal no coração do garoto e viu seus olhos azuis-não-violeta se fecharem pela a última vez.

* * *

Essa música do Tyrion não fui eu que criei, e vi em uma das pages que eu curto no face e achei muito legal, ai eu resolvi postar.  
O Vídeo dela ta aqui... watch?v=DOQsYk8cbnE

Eu não traduzi porque eu acho que perde a alma da canção quando se traduz.

E ai? Gostaram desse?


	6. Chapter 6

_"O destino não é feito para ser doce, é feito para te manter forte."_, era o que ela falava para si mesma enquanto levava mais uma vitima do destino.

O garoto tinha 16 anos e estava na muralha defendendo o norte dos Outros. Seu sonho era ser nomeado cavalheiro um dia, casar com a filha do estalageiro da sua vila, ter um pouco de terras e quem sabe ouvir uma canção sobre como ele salvou o reino dos Caminhantes Brancos. Tudo lhe fora tirado quando a espada de gelo atravessou seu coração.

Hoje ela estava de preto, vermelho não combinava com seu dever de hoje. Até o dia voltar ela levaria mil e quinhentas almas, era o destino.

Os dragões chegaram 3 horas depois que o dia chegou e os Outros retornaram para o seu lugar de escuridão. Daenerys chegou montada nas costas de Drogon, e para a surpresa de toda a muralha Jon montava Rhaegal, o creme, Viserion estava sozinho, não tinha o seu montador ainda.

Ela via toda a Patrulha olhar os dragões com um brilho no olhar inocente, mas mantinham uma distância segura das criaturas. Jon falava com Dany quando Clydas lhe trouxe as notícias.

– Asas escuras, palavras escuras? – Jon perguntou

– Aegon está morto. – a jovem rainha respondeu com dor na voz. - Foi pego pela escamagris.

Aquele seria um dia curto para o luto da garota, ainda havia muito pelo o que sofrer.

Ela sabia a quem Jon pertencia, mas ele era tão parecido com Azor que quando o via com Daenerys não conseguia controlar o que sentia.

* * *

Os dias estavam cada vez mais curtos, em pouco tempo as Criaturas e os Outros voltariam, mas agora a Patrulha estava bem abastecida de obsidiana e tinha dragões. Jon sentia que conseguiriam vencer. Nem mesmo Azor Ahai contara com dragões e venceu a primeira vez.

Daenerys estava triste por seu sobrinho, mas ela se manteve forte. _Ela será a melhor rainha que os 7 reinos poderia ter,_ Jon pensou olhando a jovem rainha montar o dragão. Ela o fazia tão naturalmente como se fosse apenas um cavalo, diferente de Jon que ainda estava se acostumando a montar Rhaegal.

– É incrível montar neles, você não acha? – ela falou para Jon enquanto ele montava em Rhaegal, _será que ela está brincando comigo?_, Jon pensou sem conseguir evitar ficar vermelho.

Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquela linda mulher era sua tia e que ele passou 18 dias de seu nome sendo o bastardo do Stark errado, mas ele não sentia nenhuma mágoa por Eddard Stark, pelo contrário, sentia gratidão, orgulho e algo mais que não sabia explicar. Quando Sor Barristan olhou para Jon Stark na sala da mesa pintada não disse uma palavra, somente se ajoelhou. Depois do beijo de Melisandre seus olhos tinham ganho um reflexo violeta como os olhos de Daenerys, mas o cinza ainda era a sua cor.

– É uma pena que Viserion não tenha o seu montador. – Dany estava pensativa olhando para o dragão creme. Jon sabia que ela estava pensando em Aegon, o sobrinho que morrera de escamagris. Ele se pegou pensando da pequena Shireen Baratheon e em que Val dissera sobre a menina. Ela deveria ser a herdeira de Stannis, mas todos os Homens da Rainha abandonarem sua mãe e se juntar a Daenerys Targaryen, a verdadeira herdeira do Trono de Ferro e a ex-Rainha Selyse recuou para Fortenoite, sendo agora somente a viúva de Stannis Baratheon. – O dragão tem três cabeças, mas só dois montam. O que faremos com isso?

Jon não sabia se ela queria mesmo uma responta e não sabia o que responder, foi salvo pelo berrante que agora só avisava quando as Criaturas estavam vindo. Ela algo Alto Valiriano e os dragões levantaram voo, Jon sabia que significava voo. Ele esteve tentando aprender com ela nos últimos 2 dias e já sabia falar _Dracarys_ e _Dhrarryes_ para fazer seu dragão atacar com fogo e descer para terra firme.

Eles voaram tão alto que Jon conseguia ver Winterfell ao longe, Dany ao seu lado com o enorme dragão negro de 12 metros que não parava de crescer e já era maior que Balerion, o Terror Negro, segundo as canções. Viserion era o menor, com 6 metros o dragão parara de crescer por mais que comece, diferente de Rhaegal que agora estava quase do mesmo tamanho de Drogon.

Os Outros e as Criaturas vinham montados em enormes aranhas de gelo e Jon se sentiu em uma das histórias da Velha Ama, também tinha mamutes brancos em meia decomposição, lobos gigantes, ursos da neve e todo o tipo de criatura que se encontrava na floresta assombrada, muitos eram do povo livre que se recusaram ajoelhar. Quando ele olhou para Dany viu o medo em seus olhos, ela era somente um pequeno pontinho prateado enrolada em peles sobre um dragão enorme, sua vontade era de subir em Drogon e abraça-la e dizer que ele faria tudo isso acabar. Quando ela olhou para ele e viu o sorriso em seus lábios ele sentiu que ela ganhara coragem e desceu em um voo rasante sobre os milhares de inimigos e Jon a seguiu, seu dragão enchendo o ar de fogo ao ouvir _Dracarys _sair dos lábios de Jon.

* * *

Ela não deveria se sentir assim, ela não era mais sua Nissa Nissa e ele não era o seu amado Azor, era outro tempo e aquele homem não pertencia à ela. Havia prometido nunca mais usar um nome, nunca mais voltar para aquele tempo e nunca mais amar.

Ela estava nas costas de Viserion, o pequeno dragão creme estava perdido sem seu cavaleiro e ela estava ali para fazer o destino acontecer.

Viserion voava atrás de Drogon e Rhaegal, mas não sabia exatamente o que fazer. O Dragão pousou e soltou fogo nas criaturas que ele sabia que tentavam machucar sua mãe, só não sabia o porquê.

– Viserion. – Dany gritou para o dragão no meio da confusão da batalha. – Viserion, voe. Suba, não fique no chão.

Ele não entendia, seus irmãos sabiam o que fazer, mas ele estava perdido. Ele sentia ela em suas costas, mas ela não era quem estava destinada a montá-lo.

– Viserion, chega de fogo.– ela sussurrou para o dragão. Aquilo seria a coisa mais difícil que fária, mas ela sabia que era o destino e que seria para algo melhor. O pequeno dragão creme parou de soltar fogo e ela desceu de suas costas quando viu-o se aproximar. – Calma, Viserion. Esse não é o seu lugar, nunca foi.

O monstro de gelo se aproximou por trás do dragão e ela sentia o medo no dragão, ele estava assustado e perdido, mas não soltou fogo. A lamina de gelo entrou seu pescoço e outro Caminhante Branco enfiou a sua espada no olho direito do dragão, a noite fria pegou fogo com o grito de dor dos dragões que sentiam o calor deixar o corpo do irmão. Quando a garota olhou para cima viu Daenerys Targaryen em sua dor de mãe voar para baixo com Drogo soltando fogo nas Criaturas que estavam perto do dragão sem vida. Elas derreteram com o fogo e Drogon pegou o corpo de seu irmão com suas garras e o levou para o céu, ainda podia de ouvir o grito de dor da mãe e dos irmãos sumindo na noite. Daenerys Targaryen sumiu com seu dragão negro e o corpo sem vida de Viserion. Jon e Rhaegal ficaram até o final da batalha lutando duramente ao lado dos homens que defendiam os Sete Reinos. Foi uma longa luta, mas no final ela levou menos de 500 homens, e mais de 4.500 Outros e Criaturas derretiam aos pés da Muralha quando o dia chegou.

– Vá para Pedra do Dragão, Rhaegal. – ela sussurrou para o dragão verde, e antes que Jon desmontasse o dragão levantou voou, com suas longas asas chegou em menos de meio dia em Pedra do Dragão. A Rainha estava chorando deitada sobre o corpo sem vida do dragão creme e Drogon estava deitado ao seu lado. A ilha estava deserta desde o dia em que Melisandre sobre os comandos da menina vermelha com o nome de R'hllor encheu o céu com vidro de dragão.

Jon se aproximou com calma recuando quando Drogon olhou para ele, mas não deixou que isso o impedisse.

– Dany. – ele colocou a mão hesitantemente no ombro dela enquanto se ajoelhava ao seu lado, a Menina de Vermelho virou o rosto, mas ela sabia que aquele homem não era seu Azor.

Daenerys olhou para Jon, seu lindo rosto manchado pelas lagrimas e seus olhos inchados e vermelhos.

– Isso não deveria ter acontecido. – ela abraçou Jon e eles ficaram em silêncio por muito tempo, os soluços de dor da Mãe dos Dragões era o único som que se ouvia na ilha, até mesmo as onda e o vento estavam em luto pelo dragão creme que morrera. – Por que ele não voou? Por que ele ficou no chão sem fazer nada?

– Eu não sei. – Jon sabia o motivo, ele não tinha um cavalheiro para guia-lo na batalha. – O que vamos fazer com ele?

– Vamos queimá-lo, é o funeral dos Targaryen. – ela se levantou e andou até os outros dois dragões e acariciou suas cabeças e esperou Jon estar ao seu lado e disse "Dracarys". O fogo de Drogon e Rhaegal e uniram para queimar o corpo de seu pequeno irmão. Dany chorava no ombro de Jon sem notar a presença do Destino ao seu lado. Ela encontrou o caminho dos lábios de Jon e eles se beijaram pela a primeira vez.

Naquela mesma noite a mágica tomou Pedra do Dragão quando Daenerys Targaryen e Jon Stark finalmente se uniram em um só no pátio do castelo, a paixão ardeu mais quente que o fogo dos dragões quando o Príncipe Prometido e a Mãe dos Dragões se deleitavam em amor.

A Menina de Vermelho sentiu o brilho em seu peito no lugar onde a espada um dia esteve e quando Jon derramou sua semente no ventre de Daenerys ela se sentiu como se o sol nascesse ao oeste, os mares ao redor de Pedra do Dragão secassem e as montanhas fossem sopradas pelo vendo das asas de seus dragões que voavam sob seus corpos nus no chão de pedra. _Uma moeda foi jogada._

E com o fogo de sua paixão e o sal de seus corpos a Menina de Vermelho pode fazer sua magia, com o sangue que escorria de sua ferida mais uma vez aberta ela fez as pedras tomarem vida e cada estatua que um dia fora esculpida em forma de dragão tomara vida naquela noite e centenas de pequeno dragões pintara o céu de vermelho com fogo.


	7. Chapter 7

Já estava escuro quando Arya observava Gendry enquanto ele trabalhava na forja. Ele não havia falado com a menina durante todo o caminho para Winterfell e ela não teve coragem de ir ter com ele.

– O que você está fazendo? – o homem tinha se aproximado com passos suaves, mas ela tinha aprendido a ouvir. – Ele procurou por você por quase um mês quando você sumiu.

O sacerdote rosa agora usava uma roupa vermelha de verdade. Ele olhava Arya com um olhar de encorajamento.

– Acho que ele está com raiva de mim agora. – ele martelava a espada com mais força que o necessário.

– E como você vai saber se não falar com ele?

– Tem coisas mais importantes acontecendo. Jon foi pra Muralha lutar contra as Criaturas, Sansa e Rickon logo estariam de volta. – ela viu que Thoros à olhava com tristeza. – E quando isso acontecer eu irei para a muralha junto com Jon.

– O que você disse? – ela ouviu a voz de Gendry.

Ela virou para encarar seus olhos azuis que a olhavam com espanto, raiva e algo que ela não entendeu muito bem.

– Que Rickon e Sansa...

– Não isso. – ele a interrompeu. – Como assim você vai para a Muralha? Você está louca se acha que eu vou deixar.

Thoros havia saído e deixado eles sozinhos no pátio. Winterfell estava vazia, somente as crianças e velhos haviam ficado para trás, e os mesmos ficavam dentro de suas casas se protegendo do inverno, menos de 15 guardas protegiam as muralhas. Nos tempos de hoje ninguém quer lutar contra o norte.

– Você não manda em mim. – foi tudo o que Arya conseguiu fazer sair de sua boca semi-congelada. Fúria passou pelo rosto de Gendry e ele agarrou a menina e a levou até a forja apesar dos protestos dela.

– Eu não mando em você, mas tenho certeza que sua mãe e seu irmão não deixará que você vá. – ele disse com seu jeito turrão.

– Ele não é meu irmão, é meu primo agora. – ela odiava essa ideia.

Quando Jon chegou montado em um dos dragões naquela manhã, surpreendeu a todos, ele vinha ao lado de uma Targaryen e lhe disse que era filho de Lyanna e Rhaegar.

O exército de mais de 30 mil selvagens dos senhores dos cavalos, 9 mil imaculados e outros milhares de mercenários teriam acabado com a comida em um dia, mas as palavras de Jon acabaram com a alegria da garota em meio segundo. Mas não importava a qual Stark Jon pertencia, ele sempre seria seu irmão mais velho que bagunça seus cabelos.

– Mesmo assim, você não pode ir. – Gendry falou tirando Arya de seus pensamentos, a forja estava quente, mas não tão quente como era de costume. Parecia que o inverno a tinha esfriado da mesma maneira que Gendry fazia com as espadas. – Eu procurei por você.

– Eu sei. – ela percebeu que ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos e sentiu uma enorme vontade de abraçá-lo. E foi o que fez, estava cansada de fingir ser _ninguém_, estava cansada de controlar seu rosto, estava com saudades de falar com Gendry, com saudades_dele._ – Desculpe.

– Pelo o quê? – ele à abraçou forte, ela agora era uma mulher e não mais uma garotinha que se escondia atrás de um nome, era uma guerreira de muitas faces, e mesmo assim ela não sabia pelo o que estava se desculpando. Eles ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo em silêncio até ele voltar a falar. – Senti sua falta.

O beijo foi inesperado, ninguém havia lhe treinado para aquilo. Os lábios dele eram quentes com a forja, macios e tinham um gosto de menta. Ela se viu retribuindo com vontade de mais, não era ela falando, era seu corpo, seu coração e seu desejo.

Ele a guiou pela forja sem interromper o beijo e ela se viu em um pequeno quarto. Tudo em que ela conseguia pensar era em Gendry e em tudo aquilo que ela reprimiu durante tanto tempo.

Ela puxou a blusa pela a cabeça dele e admirou seu abdome bem definido. Ele estava tentando tirar as peles da menina quando eles ouviram. Foi tão alto que parecia estar na forja.

– O que foi isso? – ele perguntou parando e olhando para a porta como se alguém fosse entrar a qualquer momento. Ninguém entrou, mas ele começou a se vestir e ela arrumou as peles e saiu do quarto. Agora ela conseguia ver com clareza o que quase tinha acontecido e a vergonha a consumiu. Arya saiu correndo para o castelo.

Quando chegou no pátio de treinamento todos estavam lá, ela se perguntou se alguém saberia o que quase fizera, mas ninguém parecia saber nem o que fizera, nem o que era o barulho. O som veio novamente e dessa vez se aproximava de Winterfell, Arya sentia todos prenderem a respiração.

O grande dragão voava muito perto do chão, suas formas contornadas pelo luar, ela conseguia ver que ele carregava algo.

– Aquele é o dragão da rainha? – ela ouviu alguém perguntar. – O que ele está levando?

A única coisa que ela ouviu além disso foi o dragão verde voando pela manhã. Arya ficou preocupada, mas ninguém teve noticias até meio dia, quando um corvo chegou da Muralha.

_"A Patrulha teve menos perdas graças aos dragões. O dragão creme caiu e foi pego pelos outros, a Rainha o levou. Jon Stark foi a sua procura pela manhã."_

Sem mais noticias até o dia seguinte, quando Jon retornou junto com a rainha. Arya evitara Gendry durante todo o tempo.

* * *

Daenerys estava deitada na cama que um dia fora de Ned Stark, estava se sentindo cansada da viajem.

Drogon estava caçando e Rhaegal fora com Jon para a muralha.

Ela via alguém no pé da cama, uma mulher de vermelho, mas não era Melisandre.

– Quem é você? – Dany perguntou um pouco assustada. – Como entrou aqui.

Ela andou até Dany, ela sorria como se já conhecesse Dany a vida toda. Sentou ao seu lado e segurou sua mão. Ela não era uma mulher, era uma garota ainda, com não mais de 13 anos.

– Desculpe se te assustei, minha rainha. – sua voz parecia de alguém mais velha, era suave e dava confiança a Dany. – Sinto muito por Viserion. E parabéns são gêmeos.

– Do que você está falando? – Dany ficou confusa, mas a menina não respondeu. Ela levantou e andou até lareira, quando ela colocou a mão nas chamas as cinzas dançaram até a sua mão formando uma rosa, ela levou até a pequena mesa e soprou a rosa. As cinzas se foram, deixando apenas uma rosa do inverno do mais lindo azul.

– Cuidado quando ela cair. Vocês tem oito meses. Alguém pequeno e esperto seria útil. – ela caminhou até Dany e depositou um beijo em sua testa. – Acorde.

O quarto ainda estava escuro quando Dany acordou. Irri, Jhiqui e Missandei estava na cama com ela, _Fantasma_ estava no tapete, ela não via ninguém mais. Jon ainda não havia voltado da Muralha. Ela não conseguia voltar a dormir e levantou indo em direção da janela fechada, quando um brilho azul chamou sua atenção. Era a rosa do inverno. Dany pegou a rosa e percebeu que ainda estava quente.

* * *

Ele esteve lutando pelo sul com sua irmã e Mace Tyrell, tentando dá-lo de presente para Daenerys. Claro que como Mão da Rainha ele tinha deveres com ela. Muitos pequenos senhores do Sul levantaram seus estandartes pela Rainha dos Dragões, que tinha três dragões. Nas terras fluviais muitos vassalos ainda se lembravam do Casamento Vermelho e Mindinho havia desaparecido no Vale. Os Vassalos dos Tyrell também se rebelavam quando viram alguns dragões voando por suas terras, as Terras da Tempestade fora tomada e Dorne lutava por vingança. A cada dia Tyrion ganhava mais aliados e batalhas, e logo poderia mostrar para Cersei como se atira com uma Besta.

Mas a Rainha chamava por ele no norte, e Tyrion Lannister tinha de ir.

Foi um longo tempo de viagem, muitas tempestades, um mar inquieto e sem ventos. Merreca havia ficado em Dorne, não era bom viajar no seu estado, ela estava muito enjoada e os marinheiros dissera que _"Pior que uma mulher anã em um navio é uma mulher anã gravida."_

Quando passaram por Pedra do Dragão Tyrion viu que a castelo estava em ruínas e a montanha estava soltando fumaça.

Depois de 2 meses no mar chegaram ao norte e mais dois dias de caminhada na neve e estavam em Winterfell, onde veio a descobrir que Daenerys estava com uma barriga enorme e que teve um rápido casamento com Jon que agora era um Targaryen. Tyrion estava realmente confuso.

– Onde estão os corvos desse castelo, Vossa Graça? – ele brincou com Daenerys. –Esse pobre anão fica meio ano sem vê-la e Vossa Iluminada fica gravida e Jon ex-Snow-ex-Stark, e ele vira um Targaryen?

– Ele não queria tomar o Norte dos filhos de Ned Stark. – ela explicou calmamente enquanto tomava uma taça de água quente com limão. – Mas não foi pra isso que lhe chamei aqui. Tive um sonho.

Daenerys contou seu sonho com uma Menina de Vermelho e a rosa do inverno, quando ela lhe mostrou a rosa e ele sentiu que ela estava quente viu que algo estava errado.

– Ela não disse nada sobre o que cairá? – Tyrion se lembrou da fumaça em Pedra do Dragão e das ruínas do castelo que agora era dragões de pedra voando com Jon na Muralha. – Como estão as coisas na Muralha? Era de se esperar que com os dragões já tivesse ganho.

– Eles são muitos. – lagrimas chegaram aos olhos da rainha, mas sua voz continuou calma. – Eles mataram meu Viserion. Não importa quantos queimamos, na noite seguinte eles se multiplicam aos pés da Muralha. Jon acha que eles vem se acumulando desde a última vez. Foram milhares de anos, Tyrion.

– Espero que acabe logo. – o anão falou pensando em Merreca. – Bom, se Vossa Graça me permite, foi uma longa viajem para um homem tão pequeno.

– Antes disso, posso lhe perguntar algo? – sem esperar resposta ela continuou. –Você acha que Aegon era o filho de meu irmão?

– Não. – ele respondeu com sinceridade. Ela fora a única pessoa que o perguntara isso, até mesmo Jon Connington morrerá sem saber que o Jovem Grifo não era filho de seu amigo de infância. – Ele era filho de Illyrio Mopatis com uma filha de um Targaryen bastado.

Daenerys deixou Tyrion ir. Ela não parecia surpresa, mas sim aliviada.

Enquanto ia para seus aposentos foi surpreendido por Sansa Stark, a bela, ele ainda esperava que sim, donzela ruiva andava em sua direção com determinação.

– Senhor, tem tempo para um assunto urgente? – _O casamento_. _Como pude me esquecer disso?_, o anão pensou furioso com consigo mesmo.

– Senhora. Se é sobre a anulação do casamento... – mas a menina o puxou pela mão.

– Eu tenho um Septão e testemunhas. Só preciso do Senhor. – ela o puxou até o Septo, onde 15 pessoas, um Septão, uma jovem que parecia ser Arya Stark, uma mulher com capuz e...

– Mindinho? O que faz aqui? – Petyr Baelish sorria para o anão.

– Esperando você meu querido anão. – dois garotinho estava ao lado de de Baelish, um deles Tyrion ficou surpreso ao ver que era Lorde Robert. O garoto sorriu para ele e sussurrou para outro, que deveria ser o pequeno Stark.

Sansa não quis ouvir mais nada e logo começou a suspensão de seu casamento e em menos de dez minutos eles estavam separados aos olhos dos Deuses. E começou o casamento. Tyrion ficou de boca aberta ao perceber que Sansa Stark estava feliz ao se casar com Petyr Baelish. Mais surpreso ainda ficou quando descobriu que a mulher de capuz era Catelyn Tully, ou costumava ser. Ele estava cada vez menos a vontade em Winterfell.

...

Foram 6 meses difíceis no norte para Tyrion, ele preferia ter ficado em Dorne lutando contra sua irmã. Lady StoneHeart vivia em silêncio, mas_ isso_ era o pior, junto com sua aparência. Sansa Stark agora esperava um filho do Senhor Protetor do Vale. Robert Arryn ainda queria ver o anão voar. O novo Senhor da Tempestade, Gendry Baratheon, casara com Arya Stark.

Todos estavam felizes no meio do inferno, menos o anão. Em um mês seu filho nasceria e ele não estaria lá para ver.

E o pior, ele estava prestes a saber o verdadeiro motivo de estar ali.

Daenerys o chamou naquela noite. Jon havia ido para a Muralha, mas o lobo branco estava no quarto. Fantasma havia ficado perto de Daenerys durante toda a gravides.

– Vossa Graça. – Tyrion se curvou para a rainha.

– Tyrion, eu estou preocupada. – ela andava pelo quarto com sua enorme barriga enquanto o lobo gigante branco a olhava. Fantasma estava enorme como um alce, mas ninguém conseguia mante-lo longe de Daenerys. O Dragão da Rainha também não ficava muito longe de Winterfell. – Sonhei novamente com a menina, ela disse que acontecerá hoje. Quando a noite cair. O dia não irá voltar até acabarmos com isso. Temos que por um fim ou... Ai. – havia uma poça de água nos pés de Daenerys, ela estava em trabalho de parto. Ele a ajudou na cama.

– O meistre, rápido. – Tyrion gritou para o guarda na porta. Fantasma começara à uivar.

Quando o meistre chegou com a parteira Tyrion percebeu que à noite caia, todas as mulheres do castelo estavam no quarto e Tyrion ficou do lado de fora. Quando o último raio de sol deixou o horizonte ele ouviu o choro, eram dois bebes. Ele se sentia feliz pela menina.

Mas a felicidade foi soprada para longe quando o som ocou pelas paredes do castelo.

Não era um berrante de guerra, ele sabia, era um berrante de destruição, e ele apostava que poderia ser ouvido até em Dorne. Tyrion temia está certo.

_Ela caiu.,_ o silencio sussurrou.


	8. Chapter 8

Jon voava quando ele viu a criatura se dirigindo para à Muralha com o enorme chifre branco. Quando ele o tocou já era tarde demais para Jon atacar. O som era de destruição e cortou a noite como uma espada. Por meio segundo ele pensou que nada aconteceria, mas então a Muralha começou a chorar e logo em seguida ele viu alguns patrulheiros caírem quando escorregaram no gelo derretido. Grandes pedaços de gelo caíram esmagando tudo aos pés da grande muralha de gelo.

Ele não sabia que o fazer, tentou pegar os homens que caiam, mas o dragão não aguentava muito peso, só consegui salvar meia dúzia. Em um minuto a Muralha de 200 metros de altura não passava de uma longa linha de gelo derretido. Milhares de homens e centenas de mulheres estavam mortos embaixo de pedras de gelo. Alguns haviam conseguido sair antes da queda e fugir com alguns cavalos, os que salvara também e agora estavam correndo com os cavalos para Winterfell.

– _Daenerys._ – ele só conseguia pensar na esposa grávida que ficar no castelo.

As Criaturas agora se arrastavam pelo o gelo que um dia fora a muralha. Eles eram lentos, mas eram muitos. Parecia que haviam se multiplicado um milhar de vezes essa noite, mais e mais saiam da floresta sem parar. Ele tentou atrasar eles com fogo, mas eles estava por todos os lugares. Somente quando colocou fogo na entrada da Mata de Lobos eles recuaram.

Voou de volta para Winterfell e quando desmontou viu que todo o castelo já estava de pé, com espadas ou qualquer coisa que servisse de arma nas mãos, e preparando os cavalos. Mas tudo o que Jon viu foi Dany, que estava com dois bebês nos braços. Era um menino com os cabelos claros como os de Dany e uma menininha com os cabelos escuros como os dele.

– O nome dele é Rhaegar e o dela Lyanna. – ela entregou a linda menina enrolada em peles para Jon. – eles foram feitos para ficarem juntos, não importa como ou quando.

Jon queria ficar ali para sempre, mas tinha muito o que fazer. Mandou corvos para todo o reino avisando que a Muralha havia caído e o que estava se arrastando o para o reino. Mandou reunirem toda a comida do castelo e se prepararem o para a partida.

100 mill pessoas guardavam a muralha, 100 conseguiram escapar quando ela caiu e chegar a salvo em Winterfell. O dia não chegou depois disso. O inverno faria seu primeiro ano em escuridão.

Todo o Norte se dirigia rapidamente para o Sul, todas as Casas foram abandonada e grandes obstáculos de fogo foram erguidos, mas ele sabia que não durariam para sempre. Os dragões de pedra voavam durante todo o tempo na retaguarda e Jon revesava o comando, contra a vontade dele, com Daenerys. Foram dias e mais dias lutando contra a neve do inverno e contra os Outros e as Criaturas até chegarem ao castelo que um dia pertenceu aos Frey.

A casa tinha sido extinta pelo nortenhos meses antes. Quando Jon foi nomeado Rei do Norte e Lady StoneHeart se juntou a ele, todos se juntaram a eles na marcha contra a Casa Frey das Gêmeas. _O Norte se lembra._ Era agora o lema da Casa Stone Heart, que agora pertencia ao líder da Irmandade Sem Bandeiras, Thoros.

– Precisamos ganhar o Sul antes de levantar todas as espadas contra os Outros. – Tyrion falava no conselho. Ele era um homem pequeno, mas tinha uma sombra enorme de grandeza. Jon começara a gostar mais do anão e respeitava suas sugestões, ele se mostrou ser o único Lannister que não merecia morrer.

– E como pretende fazer isso? – Dany perguntou. – Precisamos fazer algo rápido, não podemos fugir para sempre, mas também não podemos entrar em guerra com o Sul agora. Essas coisas são lentas, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde eles chegaram até nós.

– Se Vossa Graça me permite, use dragões para tomar o Trono de Ferro diretamente. – ele levou a pequena peça de dragão até Porto Real. – Um dia sem dragões aqui não nos matará. Tome o castelo, pegue Cersei e todo aquele maldito conselho, e sente no Trono. Só lhe peço duas coisa.

– E o que seria? – Jon perguntou. O anão virou para ele e o encarou com seus olhos diferente, um com ódio e o outro com clemencia.

– Poupe meu sobrinho, ele não tem culpa alguma nessa história, mas me traga minha doce irmã ainda viva. – ele sorriu com a ideia. – Tenho uma divida com ela, e como deve saber: "Um Lannister sempre paga as suas dividas."

* * *

Dany voava nas costas de Drogon e Jon nas de Rhaegal. Tyrion havia mandado covos para Ponta Tempestade com instruções para que se dirigissem para Porto Real com toda a força e o cerco já estava montado.

Quando os dois dragões chegaram viram que a cidade estava vazia, o castelo fechado com guardas em todas as muralhas. Ela conseguia sentir o medo de cada guarda de longe, a mensagem de que eles queriam conversar fora enviada e meia hora depois um homem saiu do castelo montado em um cavalo, Dany e Jon foram encontra-lo na metade do caminho montando _cavalos._

– Eu sou Mace Tyrell, Mão do Rei. – a rosa em sua armadura era de pedras de Jade e ouro, ela brilhava no sol da manhã sem nenhum arranhão de batalha.

– És um homem sábio, Mace Tyrell? – Dany perguntou olhando para o olhar vacilante de Mace ao encontrar os dragões a menos de 100 metros de onde estavam. – Sabe o motivo de estarmos aqui?

– Sim, sei. – ele não tinha muitas palavras depois de ver os dragões.

– Você renderá o castelo antes do meio-dia. – Jon falou para o velho Senhor. Mace tirou os olhos dos dragões e olhou horrorizado para ele. – Depois mandará Tommen como refém para nós e Cersei e todo o conselho para o Grande Salão, onde devem aguardar nossa chegada.

– Vocês devem estar loucos se acham mesmo que vamos nos render. – ele falou com raiva na voz.

– O Senhor sabe o lema de nossa casa? – Dany perguntou sorrindo com ameaça, o homem pareceu perceber o que ela quis dizer.

– Fogo e Sangue. – ele respondeu cautelosamente.

– Se não se renderem Drogon fará com esse lugar o mesmo que Balerion fez Harrenhal. Com todos vocês dentro. – ela disse com ameaça em cada palavra.

* * *

Mace Tyrell rendeu o Castelo uma hora depois, abrindo a portas e entregando o pequeno Tommen.

Quando Daenerys Targaryen entrou no Grande Salão e viu o Trono de Ferro, sentiu pena de seu irmão que sonhou por toda a vida sentar naquela monstruosa cadeira. Não havia os ossos de dragões no salão que Viserys tanto falava e o Trono era assustador, mas Jon estava ao seu lado.

Todos da sala se virarão para a eles quando entraram, Cersei Lannister se destacava de todos. A mulher estava toda de vermelho e dourado, as cores de sua casa, e levava uma expressão de superioridade em seu rosto.

Jon deveria sentar no Trono de Ferro, mas ele lhe disse que não queria comandar os Sete reinos, que aquilo pertencia à ela. Ela segurou seu braço durante todo o percurso, mas subiu sozinha os degraus até o topo. Quando sentou na fria e desconfortável cadeira sentiu o poder e o medo lutando em seu peito, ela pensava em Rhaegar e Lyanna, seus lindos bebês que vinham para o sul nesse momento fugindo das criaturas.

– Todos sabem quem eu sou. Sei que esperavam que meu marido, Jon _Targaryen_, subissem nesse trono, mas o Reino será governado por uma mulher. – Sua voz ecoou no Salão, ninguém falou, mas a surpresa estava em suas faces. Cersei sorria como se ela tivesse uma piada feita para esse momento. Dany continuou. – Também sei que meu pai não foi um bom rei, mas não posso ser culpada por isso. Vivi longe de Westeros durante a maior parte de minha vida, mas faz um ano que estou de volta, venho lutando no norte contra criaturas que muitos juravam ser lendas da Era dos Heróis. Mas eu lhes garanto, elas são reais. A única coisa que as mantinha longe do reino era a Muralha, mas ela caiu.

O salão foi imerso em palavras sussurradas.

– E agora esses criaturas se aproximam com um único objetivo: _matar._ – o salão entrou em um silêncio profundo, ela sabia que estavam pensando a respiração. – Mais de cem mil homens e mulheres morreram nesse ano tentando manter esses monstros longe de seus filhos, mas infelizmente falharam. Nós falhamos. Mas agora lhes peço para juntar suas forças para lutar contra nosso verdadeiro inimigo. Não peço que lutem por mim, mas sim que lutem pelo seu reino, por suas vidas.

Ela sabia que havia ganho quando todos os pequenos senhores da corte gritaram seu nome e o de Jon.

– Voltem para suas terras e juntem seus homens, marche para o norte atrás de nós.

Quando ela desceu a escada do trono e pegou o braço de Jon mais uma vez, sentiu-se vitoriosa. Mas mesmo assim sentia medo.  
_"Temos que por um fim nessa guerra ou morreremos tentando."_

...

Mais de 100 mil homens marchavam para o norte quando eles montaram nos dragões em direção à Pedra do Dragão. Jon queria mais obsidiana, mas quando viram a ilha de longe esse fora seu último pensamento.

A grande montanha vulcânica estava destruída e aos seus pés um enorme dragão estava deitado.

Ele devia ter mais de 50 metros e era vermelho. Dany se lembrou-se das palavras da menina de vermelho em seu último sonho.

_"Sabia que tem uma história sobre um dragão adormecido em Pedra do Dragão?!"_

O dragão levantou a cabeça quando eles voaram sob ele, mas não deu sinal de que atacaria. Ela andou até ele com cautela, Jon sempre ao seu lado.

Ele parecia ainda meio adormecido quando ela tocou nele. Ele era mais quente que seus dragões, mas era mais dócil que seus filhos selvagens.

– De onde ele veio? – Jon perguntou atrás dela.

– Havia uma lenda sobre um dragão adormecido pela Antiga Valíria na montanha do vulcão que só seria despertado pelo verdadeiro herdeiro de Valíria. – Viserys lhe contara essa história uma única vez a muito tempo. – Ele viria para ajudar em um momento de muita necessidade.

– Acho ele que veio em boa hora. – ele falou tocando no dragão com os olhos cheios de surpresa e curiosidade. – Mas à quem ele obedece? _Um dragões só obedece seu montador._

O dragão de cinquenta metros levantou voou quando Jon falou, mas desceu quando Dany pediu que o fizesse. Ele obedecia a eles, mas não aceitou ser montado.

Ele voou com eles até o Tridente e ficou dócil no acampamento, mas não foi montado. Ele não precisava. Ele sabia o que fazer.

* * *

Seu dragão finalmente foi libertado, mas eles tinham pouco tempo e ela temia o pior. Mais uma vez o destino na humanidade está com os humanos, mas dessa vez ela não estava certa. O futuro não passava de um emaranhado de possibilidades e ela não conseguia determiná-lo com clareza. Se sentia cega.

_Ela montava_ o dragão, teve que sacrificar Viserion para que seu dragão entrasse no jogo. O dragão tem** três cabeças.**

Ainda se sentia como se fosse hoje que fazia o dragão adormecer no vulcão com ajuda dos feitiço da Antiga Valíria.

Ainda se sentia culpada por amar e por não abrir mão do dia em que viveu seu amor.

O encontro das forças foi em Harrenhal, com exceção de Dorne, que chegaria em um dia, vindo do Sul. Meio soterrado em neves o conselho se reuniu quando Dorne chegou com todas as suas lanças. Quase duzentos mil guerreiros acampava sob a neve do Olho de Deus, o grande lago estava congelado com o frio e mesmo com as fogueiras os homens ainda tremiam.

Cerca de cinquenta Senhores estavam no barracão falando sobre como seria o melhor modo de atacar. Tyrion estava sentado no lugar de honra da Mão ao lado do Rei e da Rainha. Melisandre estava em um canto observando as chamas me pedindo para que lhe mostrasse algo. Jon e Daenerys escultavam todas as opções, mas ninguém sabia o que fazer com seu dragão vermelho, não sem um montador... visível.

Ela estava ao lado de Fantasma, o grande lobo branco era o único que conseguia vê-la com seus olhos vermelhos. Ela passava a mão por seu pelo branco como a neve enquanto tentava ver qual das opções de ataque dariam certo, mas nenhuma funcionaria.

Ela sentia _medo_. Medo de _falhar_ mais uma vez, de não conseguir. Agora mais que nunca, desejava Azor vivo para derrotar essa escuridão mais uma vez. Mas só tinha Jon, Dany, os dragões e os exércitos. Ela tinha que decidir o futuro.

Andou até Melisandre e suas chamas, mostrando para sua serva o que deveria ser feito.

Enquanto A Mulher de Vermelho contava o que viu nas chama para o conselho de guerra, ela voltou a vislumbrar o futuro... Mais uma vez o destino os manterá fortes.


	9. Chapter 9

– Você acha que isso vai mesmo funcionar? – Dany perguntou mais uma vez.

– Tem que funcionar. – Jon respondeu tentando mostrar confiança. – Melisandre viu nas chamas.

– Mais ela já errou antes.

Eles caminharam até o topo da colina, onde Drogon e Rhaegal estavam comendo um cavalo moribundo cada. A neve acumulada já passava dos trinta centímetros, mas as patas de ursos que os nortenhos usavam ajudava na subida.

Ela olhou para o dragão vermelho que ficava no pé da colina, ele parecia saber o que viria a seguir. Estava pronto para partir como se seu montador estivesse em suas costas falando o que fazer a seguir. Ele comia pouco, considerando seu tamanho, e passava a maior parte de tempo deitado, mas agora estava sentado olhando para o norte como se esperasse por uma ordem.

Drogon e Rhaegal sentiram a presença deles e largaram as carcaças carbonizadas dos cavalos para deixa-los subir em suas costas. O uivo do lobo fez Jon hesitar, Fantasma corria como uma sombra branca pela neve, Jon passou a mão pelo os pelos brancos do lobo.

– Fica, Fantasma. – o lobo não queria se separar de Jon, todas as vezes que ela voava nas costas de Rhaegal o lobo agia como se sentisse ciúmes do dragão. – Precisamos de todos os lobos aqui, você tem que proteger aqueles que vão ficar.

Nymeria, Cão Felpudo e Fantasmas era os últimos lobos dos Stark e ficariam para proteger o pequeno grupo de mulheres e velhos que ficariam para trás indo para o sul, mas parecia que Fantasma queria ir à luta com Jon.

Jon montou no dragão, mas o lobo continuou a uivar enquanto eles subiam para o céu frio do inverno.

Os flocos de neve cortavam seu rosto enquanto o dragão a mantinham meio aquecida, ela viu os exércitos começarem sua marcha para o norte. A enorme esfera de vidro esperava por eles, elas ficaram longe do acampamento por conta do perigo de alguém esbarrar nelas sem querer ou por curiosidade, quando eles desceram novamente Tyrion os recebeu com uma bolsa cheia de pequenas esferas igual as duas que os dragões levariam.

– Tomem cuidado com isso. – ele entregou a bolsa para Jon com incerteza. – Espero que essa loucura de visão seja verdadeira. Quero voltar para minha mulher. Isso é loucura.

– Vamos ganhar. – Jon falou com mais segurança na voz dessa vez. – Vamos pagar um preço muito grande por isso, temos que ganhar.

Eles conduziram os dragões com cuidado para pegar as esperar. Tyrion continuava a falar que deveriam ter cuidado.

– Pelos deuses, não puxem essa corda antes da hora ou todos morreram. – o anão estava muito tenso com o plano de ataque e não parava de andar e falar o que deveria ser feito durante os dois dias que esperaram as esferas chegar de Porto Real. – Espero que esse dragão faça o que falarmos pra ele. Esses dragões de pedra também, não confio muito na inteligência deles para seguir ordens.

Ele gritava do solo, ela também esperava por isso, mas sua resposta foi um sorriso amarelo. Eles voaram para o sul por menos de cinco minutos até ver as criaturas comandadas pelos Caminhantes Brancos se arrastando pela neve, montadas em outras criaturas que em outra vida foram animais ou em aranhas gigantes feitas de gelo. Eram milhares e mais milhares espalhados por toda extensão de terra que conseguiam ver. Ela olhou para Jon ao seu lado procurando coragem em seus olhos cinza, quando os encontrou viu o que procurava e tudo o que queria agora era ganhar essa maldita guerra e voltar para casa com Jon e seus bebês.

Os dragões de pedra passaram por eles, seu destino seria a retaguarda dos inimigos, era chegada a vez dela e Jon fazer suas partes no plano.

Quando já estavam a uma boa distancia da batalha que aconteceria no chão eles se separaram e soltaram as grandes esferas de vidro que espalhou fogovivo por uma boa parte dos inimigos e se espalhava pela neve com rapidez, queimando o norte do oeste ao leste. As pequenas esferas nas bolsas também foram lançadas no seu caminho para oeste e quando ela chegou na costa começou sua batalha solitária contra o flanco das criaturas.

* * *

– Tyrion tinha razão, isso é loucura.

Jon estava começado a se arrepender do plano quando se separou de sua amada. Eles atacariam sozinhos os flancos do inimigo, enquanto o exército atacava a frente com o dragão vermelho, os dragões de pedra viram na retaguarda e o fogovivo consumiria o centro.

Eles eram muitos, muito mais que o pequeno exército, seus números se perdiam no horizonte. Era Caminhantes Brancos com suas criaturas de gelo e criaturas que um dias foram humanos. Ele passou horas e mais horas investindo com seu dragão nas criaturas, quando elas derretiam outros tomavam seus lugares. As esferas de fogovivo ajudavam, e estavam se espalhando por todo o norte.

Mas Rhaegal estava ficando cansado e começava a ir menos alto, ele tinha que descer, mas se descesse seria a perdição para os dois.

– Aguente, não podemos descer. – ela falou para o dragão, mas palavras são vento e o chão se aproximava cada vez mais com o cansaço do dragão. – Espero que Drogon esteja aguentando.

Ele não parava de pensar em Daenerys sozinha no Oeste. Deuses, permitam que voltemos a nos encontrar. Não nos abandone. Não abandone ela. Ela precisa voltar por nossos filho., Jon rezava em silêncio, ele não tinha abandonado seus deuses antigos mesmo depois de sua volta. De algum modo sentia como se todos os deuses estivessem conectados.

Rhaegal estava quase no solo e ele sabia que estavam perdidos, os números haviam diminuído nas última horas, mas anda eram muitos.

– Suba. Não desça. – ele gritava para o dragão quando algo os atingiu e Jon caiu do dragão verde, a última coisa que viu foi a neve.

* * *

Sua roupa vermelha era da mesma cor que o dragão que montava. Ele queimava tudo a sua frente, milhares dos inimigos sucumbiram em suas chamas verdes enquanto eles ganhavam mais espaço no norte, Fosso Cailin já havia ficado para trás e eles já ouviam o som do dragão no oeste. Eles estavam ganhando.

Ela abria caminho com o dragão que levava o nome de seu amado, Azor, quando o futuro mudou. Ela não via mais Jon no futuro, ela não via mais nada além da escuridão.

Ela deixou Azor lutando e foi até o Oeste. Viu que o fogovivo estava tomando o Norte como deveria ser, mas o dragão verde não estava no céu de Porto Branco, onde deveria estar. Ele estava na metade do caminho de Aríete voando em círculos como se protegesse algo no chão. Ela ficou surpresa quando viu Jon caído na neve e ao seu lado uma Criatura, mas ela parecia estar ajudando o homem caído.

– Você é o Destino? – a criatura perguntou virando em sua direção. – Eu esperava por você. Ele disse que você chegaria rápido, mas não pensei que seria tão rápido.

– Quem é você? O que você fez? – ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo pela a primeira vez em toda a sua existência. – Você está interrompendo o destino.

Ele levantou e caminhou até ela. Ele era só mais uma criatura, mas quem ele foi antes disso foi o que mais a surpreendeu.

– Eu sou Benjen Stark, ou pelo menos costumava ser. Lhe trago um recado da escuridão. – agora ela entendia tudo. – Ele está cansado de esperar por você, pede sua volta. Para que conserte o seu erro.

– E-eu. – ela não sabia o que fazer com o passado que voltava para assombra-la. – Isso nunca foi minha vontade.

– Foi sim, você o condenou por um amor proibido. Tem evitado ele por todo esses tempos, sabe o que aconteceu com ele?

– Eu mandei o menino para ele. – ela tentou explicar. – Era esse o trato. Por que ele mandou você?

– O menino não é o suficiente, ele precisa de você.

– Volte para ele. – ela viu que não tinha opções. – Devolva Jon, deixe o destino cumprir-se e diga a ele que irei até ele quando vencermos.

Ela tocou em Benjen Stark pela última vez, o futuro voltou para ela junto com Jon. Agora ele era diferente. A sua ferida queimava em seu peito quando ela voltou para Azor.

* * *

Daenerys Targaryen voava pelo lago congelado de Praça de Torrhen tomado pelas criaturas quando viu os dragões de pedra apareceram no horizonte ao norte, aquilo significava que uma boa parte das criaturas já queimavam ao norte, mas também significava que tudo depois de Praça Torrhen estava em cinzas.

Drogon estava cansado da longa batalha, eles precisavam descer logo e a chegada dos dragões fora em uma boa hora. Eles se dirigiram para mais norte, e como já sabia o que a esperava, viu tudo queimado. Desceram em um pequeno castelo que um dia fora de algum dos vassalos dos Tallhart. Ela não desmontou enquanto o dragão descansava, não ousaria abaixar a guarda em batalha. Jon havia lhe dito que nunca se fica de guarda baixa até que esteja comemorando sua vitória, e que nunca se comemora uma vitória até que todos os inimigos sejam derrotados.

Drogon ainda descansava quando ela ouviu um barulho, o dragão também ouviu, ele levantou a cabeça pronto para atacar. Um alce apareceu no meio das cinzas, nele montava um homem alto vestido de preto, eles pareceram não notar a presença deles e assim como apareceram, sumiram. Dany achou melhor não ficar naquele lugar por mais tempo e voltou ao céu com Drogon.

Do alto ela conseguia ver que o fogovivo ainda queimava na neve, consumindo milhares de coisas em sua vida. Os dragões de pedra de Pedra do Dragão não cansavam e continuavam a colocar fogo em tudo. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar neles, era como se os deuses os ajudasse.

Quanto tempo deveria ter passado? Já seria noite ou dia? Como estavam seus bebês e Jon? Estava ganhando como parecia? Só tinha perguntas sem respostas, a única coisa a podia fazer agora era atacar.  
Cada pedaço de terra das montanha do Oeste até onde um dia foi o Para lá da Muralha estava em chamas e a fumaça tornava o céu mais escuro.

Daenerys Targaryen seguia para o Sul agora, seu dragão estava mais descansado e atacava os inimigos com toda a sua fúria em mais uma batalha que pareceu durar horas infinitas, mas quando ela viu o dragão vermelho a sua frente viu que estavam cada vez mais perto do fim.

No chão o homens lutavam com as criaturas que não foram queimadas, eles faziam um grande estrago com a obsidiana, mas seus números haviam diminuído desde a última vez que ela os vira.

Jon já deveria estar nesse campo de batalha das Terras Acidentadas, mas ela não o via no céu. Seu coração apertou por um segundo antes de ver o dragão vindo do Leste. O fogovivo não queimava nessa batalha, somente o fogo dos dragões.

No final da batalha só se via fogo, destruição e fumaça. O preço pela vitoria foi a destruição do norte pelo fogo. Com o inverno ainda em andamento, levaria anos para começar a reconstrução, e gerações para ter de volta o que um dia lhes foi tirado. Metade do reino estava queimado, mas a outra metade ainda a salvo.

Jon ainda voava pelo norte a procura de alguma criatura enquanto ela desceu para ajudar os feridos e contar os mortos, mas quem ela realmente procurava era os comandantes dos ataque em solo, Sor Jorah e Sor Barristan. Seu urso e seu Sor vovó estavam em uma barraca cuidando de seus ferimentos, o escudo de Jorah estava partido ao meio, e a cota de malha de Barristan estava meio derretido, seu braço esquerdo estava enrolado em cataplasma e seda.

– Pelos Deuses, vocês estão bem? – ela ajoelhou ao lado de Barristan para ver seus ferimentos. – Fico tão aliviada por vocês ainda estarem vivos.

Ela depositou um beijo em cada bochecha dos seus protetores e conversou sobre a batalha com eles, os dois falaram sobre seus feitos e em como seria o futuro dos nortenhos até a reconstrução do norte.

Ela ouviu o dragão que voltava do norte, Jon havia retornado e ela esperava por ele. Todos os guerreiros por onde passava a saldava como Rainha Guerreira e ela ouvia eles falarem em como ela lutou sozinha no Oeste. Dany sentia-se orgulhosa, mas a única coisa que queria agora era os braços de Jon. Ela correu até eles, seu filho comia um cavalo ao lado de Drogon que agora dormia derretendo a neve onde deitava.

Jon a segurou em seus braços como se ela fosse a coisa mais importante em seu mundo e alguém quisesse rouba-la dele.

– Me arrependi tanto por me separar de você, meu amor. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Senti que nunca voltaria a vê-la quando cai.

– Você caiu? – o medo tomou seu peito, não conseguia imaginar Jon caindo. – Como assim? Você está bem? O que aconteceu?

Ela viu que ele tinha se arrependido de falar assim que pronunciou as palavras, seus lábios encontraram os dela com paixão tentando afastá-la das respostas, mas assim que ele se afastou ela exigiu uma resposta.

– Não foi nada, eu estou bem agora. Algo acertou Rhaegal e me fez cair, mas me recuperei logo e ele não deixou que nada se aproximasse de mim. – ela abraçou ele, depois de um tempo abraçados e mergulhados em sua paixão, eles caminharam para as comemorações.

...

Alguém havia colocado um banco alto para que Jon falasse e quando ele subiu todos fizeram silêncio para ouvi-lo

– O Norte esta em cinzas, mas nossos inimigos tão bem estão. – ela falava para todos ouvirem. – Perdemos muitos dos nossos, mas derrotamos todos eles. Infelizmente não temos mais casas, castelos ou florestas, mas temos uma terra livre de ameaças. Voei pelo norte e agora volto para lhes contar: _Eles se foram._

Os homens explodiram em alegria e gritaram o nome de Jon e Daenerys como seus salvadores. Ela ouviu um falar que faria uma canção sobre a noite em que os dragões salvaram os reinos montado em dragões.

– Escultem. – Jon pediu atenção. – Ainda temos muito o que fazer antes de comemorar nossa vitória. Hoje vamos descansar e contar nossos mortos, mas amanhã faremos uma busca pelo norte para termos certeza que nenhuma criatura passou despercebida. Vamos até onde um dia foi o Para lá da muralha e quando voltarmos espalharemos por todo o mundo a história de como derrotamos a escuridão pela segunda vez. Em canções ou em histórias para nossos filhos e netos, porque hoje viramos A História.

* * *

Ela via a comemoração do Jovem Rei Dragão, mas podia participar. Seu nome não estaria na História, ela nunca fora sequer vista.

Os dragões de Pedra agora voltavam para Pedra do Dragão, voltariam a ser somente estatuas magnificamente esculpidas pela a Antiga Valíria. Azor voava com eles, mas ele não voltaria a ser o dragão adormecido, ela ainda tinha mais um presente para os Targaryen. Agora eles iam para o Sul com os feridos e os ossos dos mortos.

Ela viu o reencontro de dos Targaryen, dos Stark e de todos aqueles que foram para o norte. Viu também as lagrimas daqueles que viram seus parente, amados e amigos partirem em armaduras e voltarem enrolados em panos.

Agora seria a hora do rei a da rainha, muito tinha que ser ouvido e muito tinha que ser julgado. Um segundo trono foi erguido ao lado do trono de ferro, tão alto quanto ele, mas menos assustador. Era feito de Jade, rubis e ouro. Veio de Dorne junto com Arianne Martell.

– Minha Rainha, Meu Rei. – a garota se ajoelhou. – Meu pai mandou fazer esse trono assim que soube que voltaria para Westeros como um presente de Dorne. Ele gostaria de estar aqui, mas não foi possível. Espero que goste de seu presente, uma beleza como a de Vossa Graça deve sentar-se em um trono tão belo quanto.

E foi sentada em um trono de pedras preciosas e ouro ao lado do Trono de Ferro que Daenerys e Jon Targaryen ouviram o reino, começando por Cersei Lannister.


	10. Chapter 10

_Esse é o último CAPÍTULO, D:_  
_Foi tão bom escrever essa fic, amei cada comentário, cada favorito e principalmente as recomendações._  
_Eu espero que gostem, tomara que não esteja fraco como ta me parecendo._

_MUITO OBRIGADA, MEUS LINDOS LEITORES._

* * *

— Eu sou uma leoa do Rochedo, não tenho medo. — ela falava para si mesma durante todo o tempo que ficou trancada naquela cela imunda. — Onde está você Jaime?

Já havia se passado dias desde que o imbecil do Tyrrell rendeu o castelo para aquela garota que se dizia rainha e para aquele bastardo, e ninguém lhe falava o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora, o que fizeram com seus filhos ou o que aconteceria com ela. A única coisa que sabia era que o povo que não lutaria pelo norte vinha para Porto Real.

Ela sabia que Tyrion estava de volta como Mão do Rei e da Rainha e as palavras da Magge flutuavam na sua cabeça noite e dia desde a chegada do corvo de Dorne.

_"Sentiu minha falta, minha doce irmã? Soube que procurou por mim quando partir. Agora não precisa mais procurar, eu mesmo vou bamboleando até você."_

— Eu sou uma leoa do Rochedo, não tenho medo daquele anão.—mas no fundo Cersei estava se afogando em medo.

Ela ouviu passos pela a primeira vez desde o dia em que fora presa naquela cela imunda.

— Quem vem?—será que vinham buscá-la para matá-la?

Qyburn apareceu na pequena abertura da porta.

— Vossa Graça, lhe trago boas e más notícias.—o velho ainda a tratava com uma rainha, era o único.

— Qyburn. Oh, graças aos sete.—ela sentiu alívio ao ver o homem.—O que está acontecendo?

— Alguns nortenhos chegaram do norte, a batalha começou. Levaram Fogovivo para a batalha a quatro dias atrás, me parece que ganharam a guerra e estão voltando em dois dias no máximo. Os nortenhos estão sob o comando de uma Senhora, são na maioria crianças e velhos, todos que podiam lutar ficaram no norte. — o homem parecia apreensivo com algo que não disse.

— O que mais? Onde está Tommen? Fizeram algo com meus filhos?—ela começou a ficar apreensiva com o homem, se não tivesse uma porta entre eles ela o teria estapeado.

— Eles estão bem, Vossa Graça. É quem chegou do norte que não lhe agradará. — ele tomou uma pausa e olhou para o lado.  
Jaime apareceu na pequena abertura.

— Jaime? — ele parecia bem, mas seu rosto não demonstrava sentimento. — O que aconteceu com você? Por que não veio quando lhe chamei?

Ela tentou alcançar seu rosto através da pequena abertura na porta, mas ele se afastou. Puxou de volta a mão sentindo-se ferida.

— Você veio me libertar?—ela sabia que Jaime nunca a deixaria naquele lugar para morrer. — Oh, Jaime. Eu sabia. Sabia que você não me deixaria. Vamos logo, abra a porta.

Ele não se moveu, ficou em silêncio durante um longo tempo, ela não entendia o porquê. Quando ele tentou falar, suas palavras sairão sussurradas e engasgada, como se algo lhe sufocasse.

— Não vim. Para te. Salvar. Venho aqui. Para te. Julgar.—aquelas palavras sufocadas a atingiram em cheio, como podia seu amada gêmeo lhe falar tais palavras?

—Você é acusada de traição real, assassinato, fornicação e incesto.—ela não conseguia ver quem falou, mas ela reconhecia sua voz.—Quando o Rei e a Rainha voltar iremos te julgar na frente de toda a corte. É uma pena que sua arma secreta não poderá te defender agora, não é mesmo Qyburn?

Qyburn olhou para onde o anão deveria estar, mas Cersei só conseguia olhara para Jaime, o homem que a amara com todo o seu ser agora olhava para a mulher como nojo, ódio e desprezo.

— O que fizeram com você, meu amor?—ela não queria acreditar que Jaime estava agindo daquela forma por vontade própria.—Quem era a mulher que o levou de mim?

— Fodeu. Lancel. Kettleback. Rapaz. Lua.—Cersei deu um passo atras com as palavras sufocadas de Jaime.

Ele deu as costas para a cela e foi embora sem dizer mais uma palavra sufocada, sem olhar paratrás. Todos se foram com Jaime, ela estava sozinha agora.

Dois dias depois uma aia entrou na cela com uma banheira e um vertido vermelho simples, lavou seus cabelos, agora curtos , loiros e a ajudou a entrar no vestido. Guardas levaram-na para o Grande Salão. Os ossos de dragão das histórias estavam de volta junto com uma tapeçaria que mostrava toda a história dos Targaryen. Todos os bajuladores da corte que um dia sorriram para ela e fizeram de tudo para agrada-la agora olhavam para Cersei Lannister como se ela fosse um dos cachorro doentes emoribundosque vagavam por Porto Real em busca de alguma comida, mas ela era uma Lannister, uma leoa de Rochedo Casterly e nada abalaria sua gloria novamente.Não era como andar nua por Porto Real e dessa vez ela não choraria, ela não abaixaria a cabeça.

Um novo trono foi erguido ao lado do Trono de Ferro, um trono de pedras preciosas de jade, rubis e ouro. No topo sentava-se uma Targaryen, seus cabelos loiros prateados iguais aos de Rhaegar, uma versão feminina do dragão que um dia lhe fora prometido. Ao seu lado, no trono de ferro, um homem estava sentado olhando com frieza para a leoa que caminhava em sua direção. Jon Targaryen, outrora o bastardo Ned Stark, e Daenerys Targaryen olharam-na enquanto o salão caia em um silêncio profundo até o Rei quebra-lo.

— Cersei Lannister, você é acusada de muitos crimes. Como se considera?

— Inocente.—ela não desistiria tão fácil, mas então ela o viu, com um sorriso maldoso em seus lábios feios.

— Vossa Graça, se me permite, eu gostaria de interver por minha irmã.—ele andou até os degraus dos tronos e ajoelhou. _Interver por mim?,_ Cersei sabia que aquele pequeno monstrinho não interveria por ela.—Como Mão do Rei e da Rainha, e irmão da acusada, eu gostaria de julgar eu mesma minha irmã. É bom manter tudo em família.

Ela sabia que aquilo fora ensaiado, Tyrion não a deixaria sair viva dessa sala.

— É claro.—Daenerys falou com frieza.

Da primeira vez que havia visto a garota pensara nas palavras da maggy.

_"Rainha será… até chegar outra, mais nova e mais bela, para derrubar você e roubar tudo aquilo que lhe for querido."_

Ela soube que havia chegado a hora e o ódio pela a garota aumentou cada dia mais que passara naquela cela imunda.

Tyrion andou até o seu lado e teve a audácia de lhe dá uma piscada, só de olhar para seu rosto ela sentia nojo do pequeno monstrinho.

— Vamos começar pelas as acusações de fornicações. Meus caros Senhores e Senhoras da corte, Alto Septão, Vossas Graças e familiares eu lhes apresento os irmãos Kettleback, meu primo Lancel e a Senhora Taena Merrywether.

— Não, não, por favor Deuses.—o desespero tomou Cersei quando a mulher morena saiu da multidão. Todos falavam coisas que ela não conseguia compreender e a olhavam com surpresa.—Ela não.

A mulher andou até o pé da escada dos tronos junto com os outros homens e se ajoelhou jurando não mentir para o seus governantes, Cersei rezava em silêncio, mas ela sabia que nem com ajuda dos Deuses Tyrion a deixaria sair com vida do lugar, lágrimas tomaram seus olhos e a leoa do rochedo virou apenas uma gatinha amedrontada.

— Ela disse que nunca havia experimentado uma mulher e que queria me foder como um homem.—Taena falou em bom som para que todos a escultassem. - Disse que se eu me recusasse a deitar com a Rainha Regente ela mandaria me cortar a cabeça.

— Mentirosa.—Cersei gritou em fúria.—Como pode me trair, sua vaca?

— Querida irmã, se interromper mais uma vez será amarrada e amordaçada.—Tyrion estava adorando, mas ela não daria esse gostinho para ele. Ela ouviu todos confessarem ter feito algo com ela, os homens pelo menos foram sinceros e não falaram que ela os brigou.—Agora que as acusações de fornicação foram esclarecidas, vocês podem ir, menos você Lancel eOsney. Vamos as acusações de traição real e assassinato.

— Ela me deu o vinho e disse que eu deveria dar ao Rei Robert...—Lancel contou tudo e mais um pouco para todos escultarem. Ela via que a nova rainha Daenerys não estava gostando das menções ao antigo Rei Robert Baratheon. Pelo menos Jaime não seria chamado, Tyrion não deixaria que seu irmão morresse ao confessar traição e incesto, Regicida já era o bastante para Jaime, mas ela ainda não conseguia esquecer o dia em que ele lhe fora visitar.

— Ela disse que o Alto Septão tinha de morrer, que ele era um homem do anão e estava tramando contra ela.—Osney contava para a corte.

— Muito bem, muito obrigada pelas confissões meus caros... amigos. Podem ir.—Tyrion virou para Cersei, agora só lhe faltava as acusações de incesto, ele não deixaria Jaime morrer por ela.—Agora, o incesto. Chamo por Jaime Lannister, meus sobrinhos Tommen e Myrcella, e por Gendry Baratheon.

Ele não podia estar falando sério, Cersei viu Jaime acompanhado por seus lindos filhos caminharem até os onde antes seus acusadores de fornicação e traição ajoelharam, eles juraram não mentir, Jaime com sua voz sufocada e seus bebês com medo na voz. Como ele pode fazer isso?

— Jaime Lannister, você confessa ter tido relações não fraternais com nossa irmã, e que dessas relações nasceram o já falecido Joffrey, Myrcella e Tommen?

— Sim. Confesso.—sua voz era baixa e sufocada, mas todos fizeram silêncio para escultar a confissão tão esperada.

— Como você pode fazer isso com sua própria família, seu monstrinho deformado?—gritou andando até ele e estapeando sua cara feia.—Ele é seu irmão. Vão matá-lo por isso.

— Amarrem ela e coloquem algo nessa boca que a faça ficar cala. —dois brutamontes agarraram seus braços e os perderam com algemas frias, enfiaram um pedaço de pano em sua boca. Ela estava calada e imobilizada enquanto o anão continuava o julgamento.—O jovem Gendry é um filho bastardo de Robert, notem como ele é parecido com Robert. Temos aqui também Varys, que cuidava dos bastardos. Ele pode confirmar que todos os bastardos são parecidos com Robert, diferente de meus sobrinhos. E é claro, Jamie pode confirmar, se por acaso alguém ainda duvidar, mas não acho que seja o caso. A traição de Jaime e Cersei é a morte, porém, como podem ver as sequelas na garganta enforcada de Jaime, ele já foi morto pelas as mãos de Lady Stoneheart, como ela mesma pode afirmar.  
Uma mulher de capuz deu um passo a frente.

— Ela é tímida, mas outrora fora Catelyn Stark.—quando ela tirou o capuz, mesmo com a decomposição e tudo mais, sabia-se que ele falava a verdade. Um homem de vermelho ficou ao seu lado.—Thoros de Myr também pode confirmar, foi ele quem o deu a vida novamente. Agora, Cersei Lannister, com todas as acusações feitas e comprovadas, ainda tem uma dívida.

Seu sorriso se foi, ele agora olhava para ela com uma expressão seria de triunfo, a mesma que seu pai usava.

— Não, eu quero um combate.—ela tentou falar desesperadamente, mas o pano em sua boca impedia as palavras de saírem.

— O que disse? Tirem o pano da boca dela.

— Eu quero um julgamento por combate. —ela falou quando o pano saiu de sua boca.—Quero que os Deuses decidam por minha inocência.

— Mas é claro, alguém traga a espada para minha irmã.—ele viu a surpresa em seu rosto e gargalhou.—Você acha mesmo que alguém vai ser seu campeão? Alguém aqui quer ser o capitão de Cersei?

O silêncio foi a única resposta, acompanho pela risada do anão.

— Mamãe.—Tommen falou ao seu lado. Ele estava tão sério, não parecia mais seu bebê que corria atrás de gatinhos e quando ele falou... —Você é culpada, os deuses não te salvaram.

— Não mesmo.—Myrcella falou, a tristeza em sua doce voz feriu Cersei.—Como você pôde fazer isso conosco?

Ela estava perdida, não tinha mais ninguém. As mãos de Tyrion estava em seu pescoço lhe tirando a vida a cada palavra, e agora seus filhos a odiavam.

* * *

— Cersei Lannister, você é considerada culpada pelos crimes se traição, assassinato, adultério, incesto e fornicação. Sua sentença é a morte.—a muito tempo ele esperava por aquilo e finalmente veria sua irmã pagar por tudo o que lhe fez.—Será executada ainda hoje, depois das audiências do rei e da rainha.

Ele sorriu com o trunfo de ver Cersei aos prantos, mesmo nessa hora ela não média palavras, xingava a todos e a ele mais ainda , tentou lutar contra as correntes ao ser levada da sala para esperar sua morte. Ele mesmo faria as honras.

— Majestades, obrigada pela honra.—era tudo o que Tyrion havia pedido para Jon e Daenerys e foi o que lhes deram.

Seus sobrinhos foram dispostos da herança dos Lannister, mas Tyrion não deixaria seus sobrinhos desabrigados, e Jaime agora servia a Stoneheart e fora disposto de seus direitos de família.

Os Tyrrell foram disposto do titulo de Protetores do Sul, que agora era dos Martell, mas foram perdoados já que lutaram pelo Rei Aerys até o fim. As Ilhas de Ferro agora era comandadas por Victarion Greyjoy e Asha Greyjoy. Correrrio foi devolvido aos Tully e Edmure poderia viver feliz com sua noiva, a última Frey ainda viva, Roslin Frey e seu filho. Com o falecimento prematuro do pequeno Lord Robert e a suposta morte deHarrold Hardyng na Batalha do Norte, oVale pertencia a Petyr Baelish, que também era Senhor Protetor do Leste e Mestre da Moeda do Banco de Westeros, e Sansa Baelish, outrora uma Stark. As Terras das Tempestades agora eram de Gendry Baratheon e da jovem Arya Stark. Tyrion seria o Protetor do Oeste, Mão do Rei e da Rainha. E o Sul estaria cheio de nortenhos em todos os lugares, em todas as casa grandes e pequenas. Daenerys e Jon Targaryen governariam os sete reinos com sabedoria, amor e honra.

Quando a audiência finalmente acabou e todos foram dispensados Tyrion Lannister se dirigiu alegremente para seu compromisso com sua irmã quando Jon o chamou.

— Tyrion, você seguirá o costume do norte.—ele falou sério olhando o anão do alto.—Você deu a sentença, você brande a espada.

A morte de Cersei seria por enforcamento, ele não permitiu que seus sobrinhos comparecessem, já havia sido duro demais lhes contar a verdade sobre sua mãe e pai. Ainda conseguia ver o olhar magoado de Myrcella e Tommen na audiência da mãe.

Merreca estava lá, todos estavam lá quando colocaram a corda no pescoço de Cersei Lannister, todos viram quando Tyrion puxou a alavanca e todos assistiram a sua morte, mas ninguém disse nada, ninguém sentiu pena.

Ver o brilho deixar os olhos verdes de Cersei e ver sua cara ficar roxa não deixou Tyrion tão feliz quanto imaginava, ele só conseguia pensar em seus sobrinhos, e a som da besta voltou para assombra-lo.

* * *

Havia sido um longo dia, mas finalmente ela podia voltar para seus bebês.

Teve de estar presente nas execuções de Cersei Lannister e dos Kettleblack. Viu a humilhação de Taena Merryweather pelo marido, e o choro das crianças que perdiam uma mãe. Ser rainha não seria fácil, mas ela estava dispostas a continuar e Jon estava ao seu lado.

Os guardas que guardavam a porta do quarto a cumprimentaram e abriram a porta para que entrasse. Os gêmeos estavam acordados no berço, suas risadas enchiam seus ouvidos como uma doce melodia.

— O que vocês estão tramando? — ela se aproximou do berço e viu que Rhaegar brincava com um ovo azul e Lyanna abraçava um igual. — Pelos Sete, de onde veio isso? Guardas!

Eram ovos de dragões, ela conhecia muito bem. Os dois guardas entraram na sala prontos para lutar.

— Vossa Graça? Há algo errado? O que aconteceu? — o mais velho falou procurando um inimigo que não estava ali.

— Alguém entrou nesse quarto hoje? — pensar em alguém desconhecido perto de seus bebês a fazia sentir-se furiosa, ninguém poderia chegar perto deles sem sua permissão.

— Não, Vossa Graça. — o homem estava com medo de ter feito algo errado, mas ela sabia que ninguém havia passado por eles.

A Rosa do Inverno estava sob a mesa, era igual a que ela havia recebido nove meses antes, mas essa estava envolvida em uma pano vermelho.

— Chame meu marido. Agora. — os guardas saíram confusos e apressados, quando Jon chegou no quarto ele estava preocupado, e quando ela lhe mostrou os ovos ele ficou ainda mais confuso que os guardas. — É um presente dos deuses Jon, olhe a rosa. A menina dos meus sonhos usava uma roupa vermelha e me deu uma rosa de cinzas. Agora cada membro de nossa família tem seu próprio dragão.

— O que me preocupa é que os dragões nos foram dados para nos defender de um inimigo e vencer uma guerra. Para que nos foram dados esses? O que os deuses reservam para nós? — ele olhava para seus lindos gêmeos que brincavam com os ovos azuis, a felicidade de Daenerys foi tomada pela a duvida.

— Não importa. Ganharemos todos os desafios que os deuses tramarem contra nós. — ela ficou ao seu lado olhando para seus filhos. — Juntos.

* * *

_Ok, você deve estar se perguntando:_  
_"Essa louca vai mesmo acabar sem contar o que aconteceu com a Menina de Vermelho? ELA É LOUCA?"_  
_É claro que não. Como poderia me esquecer dela?_  
_O próximo vai ser o EPÍLOGO, e epílogo não é capítulo pra mim._  
_Vai ser só da Menina de Vermelho, para felicidade de todos (penso eu). {leia também a one shot - Os Deuses Também Amam}_  
_Falem tudo o que acharam nos comentários, o que vocês gostaram, o que não gostaram, o que vocês acham que eu esqueci(slá, acho que esqueci algo, é tanta coisa), o que vocês acham que vai acontecer com a Guria de Vermelho? Desabafem comigo. kkk _  
_See ya on the next... _  
_kisses ;*_


	11. Epílogo - Vermelho, Verde e Escuridão

Estava feito. A Guerra da Escuridão finalmente estava acabada, mas o preço pago foi duro.

Ela está à caminho das Terras do Sempre Inverno, seu coração pesando em seu peito. Será que estava certa do futuro que lhe esperava naquelas cavernas? Seria o certo a se fazer? Ela não tinha mais certeza, o futuro não estava mais com ela.

Ela passou por castelos e casas que agora eram ruínas derretidas ou cinzas na neve, o preço pela vitória.

Ela sabia que com o longo inverno seria difícil reconstruir o Norte, mas com paciência e bondade eles conseguirão, Daenerys e Jon serão bons governantes, não era preciso saber o futuro para saber disso.

Os dragões voavam com ela em direção ao norte para ter certeza de que nenhuma criatura fora deixada para trás.

Lá estava a entrada da caverna, fazia anos que não voltava nesse lugar. Na última vez, veio dar o dom Verdes ao garoto Bryden, mas agora ele estava velho e precisava ser substituído.

Brandon Stark estava em seu próprio trono ao lado de Bryden, que em outra vida fora um Stark. Agora eram dois Stark perdidos e para sempre esquecidos.

Ele a viu entrar, mas Bran não conseguia com seu olhos ainda humanos.

– Entre, minha cara Destino. – ele se fundira no velho represeiro como uma sanguessuga. – Estava na hora de reparar seus erros.

– Senhor, com quem está falando? – Bran estava confuso, ele não podia vê-la ainda.

– Com uma velha amiga, Bran. – Bryden respondeu com bondade. O Senhor da Noite, o Mestre da Escuridão que ela mesmo criou ainda tinha bondade nele e isso a deixou aliviada. – Por que não se mostra para o menino, minha senhora?

– Eu não sou uma senhora, sou o destino. – ela se deixou mostrar para Bran. – Olá, Brandon. Fico feliz que finalmente possa ver minha verdadeira forma.

Bran a olhava com olhos arregalados de surpresa e medo.

– Como assim verdadeira forma? Quem é você? – Verão, que estava ao lado do menino quebrado, caminhou até a garota lhe pedindo carinho.

– Eu sou o Destino, Bran. Também sou conhecida como Deuses antigo, Os Sete, R'hllor e vários outros nomes, mas no final sou apenas a morte.

– Você está aqui pra me levar? – o medo estava nos olhos do garoto, ele olhou para Bryden em busca de uma ajuda que não viria. – O que eu fiz de errado? Eu fiz tudo o que me mandou fazer, por que ela veio me buscar?

– Eu não vim busca-lo, Bran.

– É o Jojen então? Não, por favor. Não o leve. Me leve em seu lugar, ele só me trouxe até aqui, não merece morrer por mim. – era esse o motivo que o fez ser escolhido, Brandon Stark levava a honra e a bondade dos Stark em seu sangue e coração.

– Eu não vim aqui como Morte, Bran. Vim lhe dar um dom e libertar Bryden de seu sofrimento. – o jovem Bran não precisava saber das coisas que ela e seu mentor haviam feito. Os erros nem sempre precisam ser contados, mas sempre deviam ser pagos. – Bran, posso pedir um momento com Lord Bryden?

–Hodor? – Walder já estava esperando por Bran e o levou deixando eles a sós.

– Foi um longo tempo, Destino. Fico feliz que tenha encontrado o caminho de volta. – ele falou mudando o tom de voz de bondoso para uma fúria acusatória. – Você nunca voltou. Quebrou sua promessa por um amor. Me deixou eras e mais eras esperando sua volta. Me forçou a lidar com monstros. Como ousa me mandar o menino? Como ousa dar o mesmo destino a ele?

Ele se mexia limitadamente por causa das raízes e as lembranças da primeira vez que ela o viu voltaram para lhe assombrar.

Bryden Stark era o filho mais novo dos Primeiros Stark que chagaram em Westeros, junto com os Primeiros Homens. Ela via nele um grande potencial que procurava a milênios. Bryden fora escolhido para ter o Dom Verde e com isso foi feita a paz entre os Filhos da Floresta e os Primeiros Homens.

Bryden lideraria os filhos e os guiaria, contudo, seria por pouco tempo. A cada dez anos ele deveria ser substituído por um novo protetor, mas ela estava presa no futuro, presa ao seu amor com Azor, e não voltou mais para Bryden.

O garotinho que deveria viver dez anos longe de sua família, agora era quase um fantasma, que se alimentava da vida de um represeiro antigo. Cheio de ódio por ser esquecido por Destino, o velho tomou a escuridão como guia, criando os Caminhantes Brancos mais fortes do que deveriam ser.

Tinha ido ao futuro para preparar Azor para um inimigo, mas tudo mudou quando ela se apaixonou. O Inimigo mudara para algo ainda maior.

A vergonha de ter falhado com o destinho, de ter falhado com Bryden Stark, à manteve longe das Terras do Sempre Inverno durante todas as Eras seguintes. Mas com a chegada de Brandon Stark tudo mudara. Ela viu nele o mesmo que havia visto em Bryden. Viu que era hora de voltar e acertar seus erros.

– Ele irá te substituir. Está acabado. – ela sentou no chão frio da antiga caverna. – Desculpe por tudo isso. Eu deveria ter voltado. Os humanos foram feitos a minha imagem e minha parte humana também pode cometer erros. Eu não sou uma deusa como os humanos costumam me chamar, sou apenas o destino.

– Você ainda usa uma forma de menina. – ele observou. – Onde está a mulher que me criou?

– Talvez tenha morrido com uma espada no coração. – se fosse uma humana estaria chorando, mas o destino não é humano, o destino não chora. Se fosse humana sonharia todas as noites com Azor e isso era o que mais lhe causava inveja dos humanos. – Chega, vim até aqui para te libertar, então vamos fazer isso.

– Espere. Tenho uma proposta pra você. Liberte-se. Dê seu dom para Bran, você não precisa ser o Destino.

Ela nunca havia ouvido essas palavras antes, nem mesmo havia pensado em algo parecido.

– Como ousa? – ela podia não ser humana, mas sentia fúria em si. – Esse não é um dom, é minha maldição. Não poderia amaldiçoar um pobre garoto com minhas dores. Acha mesmo que é fácil ser quem sou? Acha que é fácil viver para _sempre_ esquecida e sozinha fazendo coisas, sussurrando coisas para que os humanos sigam seu caminho?

– Acha que eu não sei o que é ser esquecido? – ele gritou para ela. – Você me esqueceu nesse lugar por milhares de anos. Eu vi minha família morrer e esquecerem de mim.

– Eu não irei fazer isso. Se esse é o seu plano, que eu desista de ser o destino, esqueça. Brandon Stark será apenas um Vidente Verde e me ajudará com o destino. – ela não teve família, ela não teve ninguém para esquece-lá, ela sempre esteve sozinha até encontrar Azor, até ele ser levado.

– Se você fizer isso, pense bem, finalmente terá um final feliz com Azor. – ele insistiu mais calmo. – Você passará a eternidade com ele. Deixe o menino ser o novo Destino. Você não quer ser feliz?

A ideia era tentadora, só de pensar em ver Azor mais uma vez a deixava tentada.

– O destino não é feito para ser doce. – ela estava decidida. – É feito para te manter forte.

Hodor já estava de volta com Bran nos braços, colocou o jovem garoto quebrado de volta no trono e saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

– Já está na hora, Bran, mas antes eu quero lhe fazer uma pergunta. – ela se arrependia de nunca ter feito essa pergunta para Bryden, nunca ter lhe dado uma escolha. – Você quer mesmo fazer isso? Sabes que se escolher ser um Vidente Verde deverá ajudar o destino e ser esquecido por sua família?

Ela sentia os olhos vermelhos de Bryden, o homem nunca tivera escolha. Bran olhava para ela hesitantemente.

–O que acontecerá com Jojen e Meera?

– Eu os levarei para casa, eles não lembraram de você.  
Ela viu que Bran olhava para Bryden, ela sabia que ele escolheria ser, Bryden o preparou para aquilo.

– Sim, eu quero. – com peso no coração ela caminhou até Bryden e com um toque sugou o poder que um dia lhe dera, sua vida também se fora e ele aguardava por ela para guia-lo até o outro lado.

– O Destino lhe dá o Dom Verde, Brandon Stark, para que você ajude o destino a seguir seus caminhos, jure a mim que não irá interferi em minhas ações e que ajudará os Filhos da Floresta no equilíbrio da magia no mundo.

– Eu juro lealdade a ti, Destino.

...

Ela levava Bryden até o outro lado quando o viu. Ele estava da mesma forma que ela o viu da última vez, ainda de cota de malha dourada com a espada na mão. Azor a olhava com paixão, as palavras de Bryden vieram a sua mente.

_"Você passará a eternidade com ele... Você não quer ser feliz?'_

Ela queria ser feliz, mas seu único erro fora amar e ser feliz, ela não o cometeria novamente. Ela deu as costas e voltou, sem olhar para trás, a cicatriz em seu peito estava queimando.

...

Bran estava sentado, seus olhos agora eram vermelhos. O garoto tinha uma expressão triste e a voz estava melancólica quando falou.

– Eu vi. Sua história com Bryden e tudo mais. Você também vai me abandonar?

– Não, não irei cometer o mesmo erro com você. – ela sentiu pena do pequeno garoto. – Mas você ficará um tempo sozinho com os Filhos da Floresta. Me chame sempre que for preciso e eu virei por você.

– Por que não aceitou a oferta de Bryden?

– Você sabe a quanto tempo eu existo, Bran?

– Não exatamente.– ela sabia que ele falaria isso, sorriu com o menino que corava a sua frente.

– _Sempre. _E sempre é um longo tempo. Já me acostumei com meus deveres, mas não poderia fazer isso acontecer com você.– doeria o que ela falaria para ele, mas ele tinha de saber. – Fui eu quem fez seus parentes morrerem, Bran. Fui eu quem enviou seu tio Benjen para Bryden, que o fez virar Mãos Frias para levar você até ele. Sinceramente, não acho que você poderia fazer o que eu fiz. Você pode ser um Vidente Verde agora, mas ainda é uma parte humano. Humanos são levados pelas as emoções, até mesmos o mais honrado.

O futuro estava de volta, e ela viu a nova ameaça que chegava ao mundo. Bran também viu.

– Você será meu braço direito, Bran. Vamos ajudar a humanidade contra todas as ameaças juntos.

* * *

_Is the end?_

_Ficou bom? Vocês estão tristes comigo? Fala ai._

_Eu tô aqui pensando em escrever uma outra... mas sobre o que eu não sei ainda._  
_O que vocês acham?_  
_Uma continuação, uma sobre o tempo antes disso tudo, uma sobre uma personagem que muda toda a história? São tantas as opções._


End file.
